BELIEVE (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: [PART 5] IS UP!/Saat orang yg kau sayang tidak ada di dekatmu, tapi kau merindukannya. Saat orang yg penting bagimu tidak ada di dekatmu, tapi kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Saat tak ada yg bisa kau lakukan selain MEMPERCAYAINYA./KrAy. KrisHo/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. P01

Title: BELIEVE [Part 1]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Lay, Kris, Suho, Luhan

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**BELIEVE**

**[Part 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika kau mengirim pesan lalu pesanmu dibalas oleh orang yang kau kirimi pesan,_

_Pernahkah kau berpikir, yang membalas pesan itu apakah benar-benar orang yang kau kirimi pesan, ataukah orang lain?_

_Di saat kau merindukan seseorang tanpa tahu keberadaannya, _

_Pernahkah kau berpikir, apakah mungkin orang itu masih ada ataukah sudah tiada?_

_Ketika kau benar-benar memasukkan seseorang ke dalam pikiranmu, _

_Pernahkah kau berpikir, apakah orang itu juga sedang memikirkan dirimu?_

_Ini bukan tentang prasangka buruk, melainkan tentang kepercayaan._

-o0o-

_Seoul_

Cuit…cuit…cuit…kicauan burung gereja terdengar ramai bersahut-sahutan dari atap di atas kepala seolah saling bertukar salam. Dengan riang mereka melompat-lompat seraya sesekali mengepak-epakkan sayap mungil mereka layaknya anak manusia yang mengawali hari dengan bertukar cerita tentang mimpi semalam. Di jalan perumahan yang mulai menggeliatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, mengalun lirih suara derakan rantai karatan sepeda tua yang dikayuh santai oleh pengantar koran dan susu yang sesekali bersiul iseng menirukan kicauan burung menambah semarak sapaan pagi menyambut mentari.

Kontras dengan suasana pagi yang dipenuhi keriangan dan semangat baru, ruangan di balik sebuah jendela lebar bertirai putih yang berkibar oleh lambaian semilir angin yang terjaga, terasa begitu lengang dan senyap. Sebuah laptop 12 inch dibiarkan terbuka dengan lampu baterei berkedip-kedip di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan dan dipenuhi tebaran bungkus permen kosong. Selimut tebal mengonggok di lantai marmer di bawah tempat tidur yang ramai oleh bungkus coklat, roti, kaleng biskuit, botol susu, dan seabrek sampah lainnya. Sementara di atas meja lampu dan meja belajar tergeletak beberapa cangkir bekas kopi yang salah satunya masih terisi setengah.

_3-6-5 I start my day by waking you up every morning  
3-6-5 every minute every second, without any break, I'll spend all of these with you  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I'll grab your hand  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I won't let it go[1]_

Selirik ringtone lagu menggema memecah kesunyian kamar yang masih bergeming bahkan setelah alunan lagu yang ketiga. Selang beberapa detik, ringtone itu mengalun lagi dan lagi membuat onggokan selimut di lantai, di bawah tempat tidur, bergerak-gerak. Sebuah tangan putih terjulur keluar dari dalam selimut, meraba-raba lantai dingin di sekitarnya mencari sumber suara yang mengoyak-oyak mimpi indahnya barusan. Merasa tidak segera menemukan benda yang ia cari, sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam yang menjuntai panjang acak-acakan menyembul menyusul tangan yang sudah mengembara terlebih dulu. Sebelumnya ia mengucek mata yang masih sepet dan menguap lebar hingga akhirnya melihat sebuah ponsel yang ia cari ternyata berdiam di dekat kakinya. Dengan gerakan malas cewek itu meraih ponsel dan melihat daftar panggilan.

8 missed call

"Director" (2)

"Luhan" (6)

"He…!?" pekik cewek itu kaget sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Duagh! Dan dengan sukses kepalanya membentur tempat tidur yang menaungi di atasnya. Dengan tangan mengelus-elus pucuk kepala, cewek tersebut men-dial balik nomor yang tadi menelponnya.

"Unnie, Pak Sut telpon gue barusan!" ujarnya dengan suara panik. Sekejab kemudian sepasang matanya terbeliak selebar mata ikan mas koi.

"MWO!? Semua kru udah kum…"

Duagh! Belum hilang rasa nyut-nyutan dari kepalanya, kini sekali lagi batok bulat itu terbentur kayu tempat tidur membuat si cewek K.O terkapar di lantai.

"Lay, lo kenapa? Suara apa barusan?" suara cewek dari dalam telpon memekik keras mengira lawan bicaranya ketimpa lemari.

"Gue gak kenapa-kenapa kok," desis Lay sambil merangkak keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

"Terus sekarang gimana? Gue udah ditinggalin?" Tanya cewek bermata coklat itu lesu sambil duduk bersila di lantai persis anak dibuang.

Jawaban Luhan membuat Lay melototkan matanya sekali lagi, buru-buru dia menutup telpon dan berlari masuk kamar mandi. Tidak sampai tiga menit, cewek itu sudah keluar dengan pakaian berbeda dan langsung menyambar sebuah tas selempang kulit yang menggantung di dinding.

"Sial, batereinya abis!" umpat Lay saat mengambil laptop yang sudah mati total. Dengan terburu-buru dimasukkannya laptop beserta kabel charger-nya ke dalam tas diikuti sebuah binder dan dompet. Lay melongok ke kolong tempat tidur dan meraih sepasang sepatu yang tercecer di sana, duagh! sambil sekali lagi dia membuat kepalanya terbentur kayu tempat tidur dengan ceroboh.

Lay mengambil cangkir kopi yang masih terisi setengah sambil tangannya mengelus-elus kepala yang rasanya sudah membengkak karena keseringan terbentur, dengan cuek cewek itu menghabiskan isinya yang sudah dingin karena sudah diseduh semalam. Begitu merasa semua keperluannya sudah masuk tas, cewek berumur 20an tersebut segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Tapi selang tiga menit, pintu tersebut terbuka dan Lay masuk lagi mengambil ponsel beserta kantung permen yang langsung dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Cklek, pintu tertutup dan dikunci dari luar.

.

**New message**

**Recipient: "Kim Suho"**

"_Unnie, gila banget deh, masa' di hari pertama syuting bisa-bisanya aku lupa dan telat __ㅠㅠ_

_Haduuhhh…! ,_

_Mana Pak Sut sampe telpon sendiri lagi, ckckck __ㅠㅠ_

_Tapi aku tetep berharap syutingnya bakal lancar :)_

_Doain first day ini sukses ya, Unnie :)_

_Hwaiting!^^"_

**SEND**

**Log out facebook**

.

Lay menutup ponselnya dan mengulum senyum simpul lantas kembali menatap keluar busway dengan gelisah.

_Ini bus kenapa jalannya lambat amat ya?_ Batin Lay kesal.

-o0o-

Lay baru menjejakkan kaki turun dari bus dan matanya menyipit melihat sekumpulan orang di seberang jalan. Beberapa dari mereka nampak memainkan (mungkin) kunci kendaraan seolah bersiap-siap untuk angkat kaki sewaktu-waktu. Seketika nyali Lay langsung menciut.

_Apa gue pulang aja ya, terus bilang kalo gue kena diare ato kecelakaan mendadak. Agaknya orang-orang pada marah banget gitu, apalagi Pak Sut, hiiiy…!_ Lay sudah berbalik siap maju jalan namun teriakan Luhan dari seberang sana menghentikan ayunan kaki jenjangnya dengan telak.

"LAY-YA! LAY-YA!" Luhan tereak pake toa yang dia pinjem dari sutradara. Sebagai asisten sutradara, gak seharusnya Luhan memakai properti syuting buat neriakin sobatnya yang udah ketahuan mau ambil langkah seribu kayak maling dan dalam hati Lay menyumpahi sahabatnya yang satu itu meski di cover-nya dia tetap berbalik, melambaikan tangan, dan tersenyum.

"Tunggu di situ ya! Tung-gu! Pokoknya TUNG-GU!" seru Luhan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk membuat Lay makin menundukkan muka menahan malu.

"Lay, jalannya ke sana, lo salah jalan," ujar Luhan polos begitu dia menyeberang jalan dan mendekati sahabatnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bukannya gue salah jalan. Gue emang sengaja," desis Lay lesu.

"Sengaja? Maksud lo, lo mau kabur gitu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Lay mengangguk membuat cewek bermata bulat di hadapannya melongo kaget.

"Kenapa, Lay!? Lo 'kan script writer-nya, kenapa lo malah mau kabur?" buru Luhan tak habis pikir.

"Lo 'kan tau sekarang jam berapa. Pak Sut pasti marah banget sama gue, mukanya…" Lay memberi isyarat mata dengan melirik ke arah sutradara yang terlihat berkali-kali menelpon seseorang dan melihat jam di tangannya bergantian.

"Oh, itu…" mulut Luhan membulat mengerti maksud dari wajah Lay yang pucat karena panik. "Muka Pak Sut dari dulu emang udah sangar kok. Lo nyantai aja. Lagian bukan cuma lo yang telat, sebenernya ada orang yang lebih penting dari lo yang lagi kita tungguin," jelas Luhan.

"Siapa?" sambar Lay cepat, ternyata di dunia ini ada manusia yang bisa menandingi jam karetnya! Daebakkk~!

"Tokoh utama kita di film ini," Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Makanya, yuk ke sana. Gak usah takut, lo gak bakal kena marah kok." Luhan menarik tangan Lay untuk berjalan bersamanya.

. . .

Benar saja, kedatangan Lay dianggap angin lalu oleh kru film dan sutradara yang menampilkan wajah suntuk. Cewek yang berposisi sebagai penulis skenario tersebut hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang lebih terlambat daripada dia di hari sepenting ini, hari pertama syuting film perdananya. Terasa sedikit gila sih, tapi setidaknya Lay merasa hari ini bukan akhir hidupnya.

Sutradara bangkit dari kursi dan menegakkan punggungnya membuat perut di balik jaket kulit lusuh itu menyembul keluar ketika sebuah mobil berwarna silver perlahan parkir di depan kafé di sebelah area syuting. Pintu depan terbuka dan keluar seorang cowok berkacamata hitam dari dalamnya. Dengan santai cowok itu berjalan setelah sebelumnya mengunci mobil dengan autolock.

"Pagi, Bos!" sapa si cowok dengan senyum innocent sambil membungkukkan badan sopan pada sutradara.

Sutradara merebut gulungan skenario setebal ratusan halaman dari tangan Luhan dan memukulkannya tanpa ampun ke kepala aktor di depannya.

"Pagi kepala lo! Lo kira ini udah jam berapa, hah!? Dasar berandalan!" berkali-kali sutradara memukul cowok jangkung itu sampai para kru merasa harus turun tangan sebelum artis berharga mereka babak belur dan syuting terpaksa ditunda lagi setelah sebelumnya tertunda beberapa jam.

"Ini masih pagi, Bos! Masih jam 8 kok!" si cowok berusaha membela diri seraya bersembunyi di belakang punggung beberapa lightning man.

"Tapi perjanjiannya syuting di mulai jam 5 pagi!" bentak sutradara membuat si cowok garuk-garuk kepala.

"Semalam ada syuting iklan sampai pagi, Bos. Jadinya ketidur…!" belum selesai si cowok mengutarakan alasannya, sambitan skenario sudah lebih dulu melayang ke kepalanya.

"Aduh! Aow!" pekiknya kesakitan. "Bos, tunggu! Gue bisa jelas…aow! –sin!"

"Kayaknya lo mendingan diem deh, Kris! Suara lo cuma nambah emosi aja!" seru beberapa orang kru yang bergotong-royong melindungi Kris, sang aktor, dari luapan kemarahan sang sutradara.

Melihat kehebohan seorang artis yang dianiaya oleh sutradara di depannya, Lay tanpa sadar tertawa. Mendengar ada suara tawa, kepala Kris menoleh dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat Lay. Meski sekilas, Lay bisa melihat mata cowok itu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Lay sudah berhenti tertawa.

-o0o-

"Namanya Kris, dia artis tapi juga nyanyi. Dia salah satu member boysband XOXO. Lo tau XOXO 'kan?" ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja di depan Lay.

Lay mengangguk. "Mereka vakum setahun ini karena masing-masing member-nya sedang mengejar solo karier."

"Yup, semua member-nya pencar. Ada yang belajar musik di Italia, belajar akting di Hollywood, jadi model di Paris, jadi produser. Keren yach?" Luhan tersenyum puas.

"Terus kalo dia ngapain? Cuma maen film doang?" Tanya Lay sambil menunjuk Kris yang sedang di-make up dengan ujung dagunya.

"Jangan salah," Luhan ikut memperhatikan Kris. "Dia direkrut jadi pelatih koreografi boysband dan girlsband di PH di Cina dan baru dua bulan ini pulang ke Korea. Oh ya, lo udah tau belum? Denger-denger Kris sendiri yang minta buat jadi main cast di film ini lho. Keren 'kan? Film lo dimainin sama aktor go international!" ujar Luhan seraya menonjok pelan bahu sahabatnya membuat Lay nyengir.

"Dia minta jadi main cast-nya? Kenapa? Ini 'kan bukan film jebolan penulis skrip box office, kenapa dia sampai minta jadi main cast?" Tanya Lay heran.

Luhan menggeleng polos.

"Hh, aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, meski dia produk luar negeri, tapi isinya tetep lokal. Jam karet! Terlebih lagi 'kan dia udah hampir setahun vakum, paling aktingnya juga pas-pasan," cibir Lay sambil bersiap menyeruput kopinya.

"Seharusnya lo liat dulu baru kasih komen," celetuk Kris tepat di sebelah kuping Lay membuat cewek cantik tersebut menyemburkan lagi kopi yang siap ditelan. Alhasil Lay pun batuk-batuk tersedak.

"Kris! Kebiasaan deh lo! Bisa gak, gak ngagetin orang!?" bentak Luhan kesal.

"Gak bisa, week~!" Kris meleletkan lidah childish.

"Ini, Lay. Minum dulu, pelan-pelan." Luhan menyodorkan air putih pada sahabatnya yang masih batuk-batuk mengatur napas.

"Dia pantes kok terima itu, salah siapa dia ngetawain gue tadi," cowok dengan badan menjulang melebihi tinggi Luhan maupun Lay tersebut melayangkan pandangan remeh ke arah Lay.

Sadar kalau sedang direndahkan, Lay meradang. Ia menyeka sisa air kopi di wajahnya dan langsung berdiri mengangkat wajah, menantang cowok berwajah blasteran yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Eh, apa maksud lo dengan 'gue pantes terima ini'? Gue ketawa karena menurut gue itu lucu. Hh, apanya yang aktor dari luar negeri kalo ternyata ujung-ujungnya ngaret 3 jam! Gitu aja kalo diwawancara sok perfect, sok jaim, padahal aslinya gaje juga!" ejek cewek cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang tersebut berani.

Kris tidak menjawab, hanya membalas tatap mata Lay dengan dingin lalu muncul segaris senyumnya.

"Sama," lirih Kris.

"Apanya yang sama?" sahut Lay emosi.

"Enggak. Lo tadi bilang kalo ngetawain gue itu lucu, jadi apa lo tahu alasan gue ngeledek lo tadi?" Kris menaikkan alisnya.

Lay hanya menjawab dengan tarikan ujung alis di antara kedua matanya.

Kris tersenyum evil sebelum menjawab. "Karena tampang lo itu tam-pang gam-pang di-le-dek! Jelek! Week~!" sekali lagi cowok berambut pirang tersebut meleletkan lidahnya membeliakkan mata Lay. Selesai bicara, Kris langsung berbalik pergi.

"DASAR COWOK NYEBELIN!" teriak Lay penuh tulah.

-TBC-

* * *

KrAy, KrisHo, are here^^

Udah lama pengen nulis couple ini, hehe

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 2]❤

Next reading? **Review** first please~^^

Author tahu kalian adalah reader yang baik dan **100% manusia**, bukan **ghost** **reader**, jadi tinggalkan jejak ya^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

[1] "3.6.5" by EXO (english translate)


	2. P02

Title: BELIEVE [Part 2]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Lay, Kris, Suho (KrAy / KrisHo)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**BELIEVE**

**[Part 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klik, bruk!

"Huft~!" Lay menghela napas panjang setelah menyalakan lampu dan menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya ke atas kasur empuk kesayangannya.

"Capeeek~~~!" gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya disertai senyum lebar yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. "Tapi asik!" serunya kemudian.

Lay menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih dan kembali tersenyum senang.

"Oh, ya!" seperti ditepuk seseorang, Lay segera menyalakan laptop, mencolokkan modem, dan memulai perjalanan mayanya.

.

**Message (1)**

**Sender: "Kim Suho"**

"_Hehe, kamu masih tetep ceroboh kayak biasanya ya…_

_Tapi aku doain semoga syutingnya lancar deh~_

_Tetep semangat ya, hwaiting! \_^O^/_"_

.

Senyum Lay makin kentara menunjukkan kegembiraannya. Dengan semangat dia mengetikkan pesan balasan.

.

"_Unnie…! ,_

_Hari ini bener-bener lucky day =D_

_Tadi aku telat sampe di lokasi syuting tapi ternyata syutingnya belum dimulai karena aktornya juga belum dateng._

_Hebat ya, ada yang bisa ngalahin rekorku, jam ngaret! =D =P_

_Unnie kenal gak sama yang namanya Kris Wu, member BB XOXO?_

_Aku gak terlalu kenal XOXO sih, tapi katanya dia yang dapet tawaran jadi koreografer di PH Cina_

_Meski keren *aku mengaku kalo dia keren _ㅠㅠ_* dan aktingnya bagus, dia bener-bener cowok yang gak sopan!_

_Masa' cuma karena aku ketawain pas dia dipukul-pukul sama sutradara, terus dia marah?_

_Aneh 'kan!?_

_Udah gitu, pake balas dendam lagi! Dasar cowok nyebelin!_

_Ternyata artis itu emang cuma keren pas di depan kamera doang, Unnie_

_Mereka semua sama di belakangnya, JAIM!_

_Huh~ _-_-

_Syuting hari pertama agak rumble, tapi semoga besok lancar kayak diare^^ _ㅋㅋㅋ

_Support terus ya, Unnie \_^O^/ _bogoshipta~ _❤❤❤

_*bow*"_

**SEND**

.

(Di tempat yang berbeda)

Sebentuk bibir tipis menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul ketika membaca pesan panjang yang barusan masuk ke inbox-nya. Ujung jarinya mengetuk-etuk dagu sejenak memikirkan balasan macam apa yang cocok ia tulis. Tak sampai lima menit berpikir, senyuman kembali muncul di bibirnya dan sambil bersiul-siul pelan, jari-jarinya mulai menari di atas keyboard laptop.

**Message (1)**

Lay mengerutkan kening heran ketika mendapati balasan dari Unnie-nya datang dengan begitu cepat.

.

**Sender: "Kim Suho"**

"_Kris Wu? Kayaknya pernah denger, tapi gak terlalu ngeh_

_Sama Wu Yi Fan dari EXO lebih gantengan mana _ㅋㅋㅋ

_Ya dinikmatin aja, jangan terlalu benci sama orang, inget hukum karma, awalnya benci ujungnya cinta_❤_, hehe_

_Hati-hati dan tetep jaga hati ya~^^"_

.

Lay memutar mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dilanjutkan dengan decakan penasaran.

"Apa Unnie lagi ON ya?" gumam Lay. Ia memeriksa online friend list dan tidak menemukan nickname 'Kim Suho' di sana.

_Tapi kenapa Unnie bisa bales secepet ini?_ Batin Lay heran.

Cewek itu meng-klik nickname Kim Suho dan membaca tiap aktivitas terbaru di profilnya. Mata Lay berhenti di sebuah status yang di-posting tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

.

"_Hot coffee and sandwich #dinner #alone - in AAA Minimarket"_

.

Lay menyipitkan mata.

_AAA Minimarket!? Itu 'kan minimarket di blok perumahan sebelah! Unnie lagi ada di sana sekarang!?_ Batin Lay girang. Dengan cepat dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaket lantas berlari keluar apartemen.

. . .

AAA Minimarket terlihat sepi malam itu, dari luar dinding kacanya hanya terlihat 2 orang petugas, seorang kasir dan seorang cleaning service, yang kebagian shift malam. Dari deretan rak makanan, muncul seorang cowok bertopi dan memakai jaket panjang yang ujungnya mencapai kedua lututnya. Cowok itu meletakkan beberapa kotak susu, beberapa kaleng minuman soda, dan beberapa bungkus roti di depan kasir untuk ditunai sementara dia mengajak petugas kasir mengobrol dengan akrab layaknya mereka teman dekat.

Tap, tap, tap, langkah kaki Lay berhenti di depan tempat berplakat nama AAA Minimarket dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Cewek itu menegakkan badan dan menjulurkan kepala berusaha melihat lebih cermat ke dalam minimarket.

"Nona Script Writer, lo ngapain di sini?" celetuk sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Lay membuat cewek itu melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah. Lay menoleh menatap sumber suara yang memasang tampang 'tak mau diganggu' yang tiba-tiba nongol di sebelahnya mirip penampakan.

"Lo sendiri ngapain di sini!?" balas Lay dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya-el-lah," Kris nyengir. "Judes banget jadi cewek. Ntar gak dapet-dapet pacar lho," gurau cowok tersebut dengan senyum jahil menyungging. Di punggungnya tersandang sebuah tas hitam yang entah apa isinya dan tangannya menenteng kaleng kopi.

"Biarin!" jawab Lay ketus.

"Ntar jadi perawan tua, lho," lanjut Kris menikmati muka merengut cewek di depannya.

"BI-A-RIN! Bawel banget sih lo jadi cowok! Pergi sana! Gue sibuk!" hardik Lay lantas berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke minimarket.

"Lo mau ngapain? Whoi!" seru Kris yang sudah tidak digubris oleh Lay. Melihat sikap grasa-grusu cewek cantik itu Kris hanya membentuk senyuman geli di wajahnya.

"Memang mirip kok," lirih Kris seiring dengan senyuman yang memudar, berganti dengan sorot matanya yang mendadak sendu. Cowok itu memandang sosok Lay yang berkeliling di dalam minimarket lantas berbalik dengan helaan napas berat.

. . .

Bruk, Lay menabrak cleaning service yang sedang mengepel lantai tanpa sengaja dan meminta maaf sambil menundukkan badan lantas melanjutkan langkahnya memutari tiap susunan rak makanan yang jumlahnya tidak sampai di angka lima. Minimarket itu memang mini, kecil, dan luasnya terbatas. Dan sejak pertama Lay masuk, cewek itu tahu bila yang ada di dalam hanyalah kasir dan cleaning service, tapi dia tetap nekad memutari market berkali-kali berharap melihat orang yang dia cari. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jarum pendek jam sudah sampai di angka satu, dan Lay sudah mulai merasa capek. Dia berhenti di dekat meja kosong yang menghadap ke jalanan, meja itu dipersiapkan khusus untuk pelanggan market 24 jam yang menghabiskan makan malam maupun ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berlama-lama di dalam market, bisa juga menjadi tempat untuk menunggu hujan reda.

"Mbak, dari tadi muter-muter nyari apaan sih? Kali aja ada yang bisa saya bantu," tegur petugas kasir yang berwajah seperti anak SMA.

Lay tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecut.

_Mungkin Unnie udah pulang,_ batin Lay lesu. Dia baru akan duduk di kursi ketika matanya menumpu pada sebuah kaleng kopi instan yang terbuka di meja, dengan cepat Lay meraih kaleng tersebut.

"Mas, ini punya siapa?" Tanya Lay pada petugas kasir sambil menunjukkan kaleng di tangannya. Petugas menatap kaleng dengan seksama.

"Mbak ambil ini dimana?" balas petugas heran.

"Di situ! Di meja itu! Tadi ada orang di sini 'kan, Mas? Tadi ada cewek yang di sini 'kan? Sekarang cewek itu kemana, Mas? Udah pulang? Dia jalan ke arah mana?" buru Lay seperti orang kesurupan.

"Mbak, tenang, Mbak. Mbak tenang dulu," petugas mengangkat kedua tangan untuk mem-pending runtutan pertanyaan Lay. "Setau saya, yang duduk di situ tadi COWOK dan bukan cewek, Mbak."

"Cowok?" alis Lay mengerut. "Gak mungkin, Mas! Yang di situ pasti cewek, soalnya tadi saya…" kalimat Lay terhenti dan berujung dengan gumaman. "…saya…"

"Mbak kenapa?" desis petugas heran.

"Ah, enggak." Lay menggeleng gamang.

"Saya permisi dulu, Mas," pamit cewek tersebut dengan wajah lesu. Dia melangkah keluar market diiringi dengan tatapan aneh dari petugas kasir.

"Cewek itu kenapa?" celetuk suara lain yang bisa Lay tebak mungkin petugas cleaning service.

"Gak tau," jawab petugas kasir.

Perlahan Lay menghela napas dengan berat.

_Apa yang gue pikirin? Emangnya bakal gampang ketemu sama Unnie? Kalo emang segampang ini, udah dari dulu gue ketemu sama Unnie, _batin Lay sedih. Dengan kesal dilemparnya kaleng kopi ke tempat sampah.

Klang! Tepat masuk tempat sampah. Three point buat Lay!

-TBC-

* * *

Ternyata banyak juga ya yang KrisHo shipper ㅋㅋㅋ KrAy juga banyak^^ padahal couple official-nya TaoRis

Jujur, awalnya pengen delete FF ini karena ragu-ragu, soalnya 'kan TaoRis lebih umum^^ Seneng banget ternyata ada yang review dan minta lanjut^^ Gomawoyo~❤

Ada beberapa yang tanya, "**Where is Suho? Is it KrAy or KrisHo?**"

Actually, **Suho is there**, although she(he) does not make appearance yet. I kept her(him) **in the end of the story** that will make this story to be KrAy or KrisHo^^

So, please wait patiently^^ This is exactly between KrAy and KrisHo^^

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 3]❤

Let me know if you have something to say about this story^^

Next reading? WAJIB **review**! LOL

Author gak mau **ghost reader**, pengennya **reviewer**, soalnya author paranoid sama hantu ㅠㅠ

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. P03

Title: BELIEVE [Part 3]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Lay, Kris, Suho (KrAy / KrisHo)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**BELIEVE**

**[Part 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Act 15! Scene 9! Take 1!"

"Action!"

Kris berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipagari oleh batang-batang pohon asam tua, sementara lensa kamera telaten membidik tiga meter di depannya. Di satu titik, cowok itu berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam dengan mata menyorot penuh pikiran, seolah ia mengatakan banyak hal di dalam hatinya. Mendadak perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku kayu yang penuh dedaunan kering di tepi jalan, muncul seulas senyumnya, senyum yang indah namun menyiratkan kesepian yang teramat sangat. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati bangku itu, menyusuri tepi ukiran kayunya dengan ujung jarinya yang putih, Kris mendongak dan menerawangkan mata menembus jarak di antara dedaunan hijau yang menaungi di atas kepalanya seolah tengah mengenang banyak episode kehidupannya di masa lalu.

"Cut!" seru sutradara dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajah keriputnya. "Keren! Cool! Kerja bareng lo emang selalu menghemat umur gue, Kris! GREAT!"

"Ah, anda terlalu memuji, Bos," ujar Kris geli dengan sikap girang sutradara senior yang sudah akrab dikenalnya karena beberapa kali mereka terlibat proyek film dan musik video sama-sama.

"Bener kok, Bro. Waktu gue tahu kalo bakal dapet artis lo, gue selalu bisa janjiin kencan malem minggu sama cewek gue, karena take adegannya selalu cepet. Satu kali take, selesai. Ngulang juga paling tiga atau empat kali, bisa ketagihan nih gue syuting bareng lo," sahut seorang kameraman.

"Wah, bisa-bisa jadwal syuting dua bulan bakal selesai dalam 3 minggu nih!" celetuk kru yang lain membuat teman-temannya bersorak ramai.

Kris hanya menanggapi dengan tawa pelan. Seorang kru make up dengan sigap mendekati Kris dan memperbaiki make up di wajah cowok itu yang sebetulnya gak perlu karena tipe kulit Kris yang gak gampang berkeringat dan berminyak membuat make up awet menempel di setiap pori-pori kulit putih cerahnya. Selagi dibedaki, mata coklat Kris menangkap sesosok makhluk yang duduk dengan wajah muram dan aura suram mengelilinginya. Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya membuat Kris penasaran.

Tluk, Lay berjingat kaget ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh cepat sampai hampir terjatuh dari kursi kalau saja Kris tidak menolongnya dari belakang.

"Hati-hati!" seru cowok itu cepat sambil meraih kedua bahu Lay. Kini dia malah menunduk di atas tubuh Lay dengan masih memegangi bahunya dan membiarkan mata mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik yang berakhir ketika Lay mengalihkan pandangan dengan pipi merona merah.

"M-makasih," ujar Lay gugup sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nih." Dia menyodorkan kaleng dingin yang tadi sengaja dia gunakan untuk mengagetkan Lay.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lay bego.

"Kopi. Tenang aja, gak gue kasih racun kok," jawab Kris dengan nada setengah gusar, tersinggung dengan pertanyaan menuduh yang dilontarkan cewek berwajah lembut di depannya barusan.

"Oh…" Lay menerima kaleng kopi dengan mata gamang, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. "Makasih," sambungnya sambil membuka tutup kaleng.

Kris juga membuka tutup kaleng kopi di tangannya sendiri dan meminum isinya dalam diam.

Lay menatap kopi di tangannya dengan mata sedih, teringat lagi olehnya peristiwa kaleng kopi di minimarket yang membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal yang pada akhirnya tidak dia temukan jawabannya. Lay menggelengkan kepala dengan keras lalu meminum isi kaleng untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang sudah mendidih karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Lay memandang Kris yang berdiri anteng di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa siang-siang minum kopi?" Tanya Lay berbasa-basi.

"Gak pa-pa, suka aja. Salah ya siang-siang minum kopi?" balas Kris klise.

"Gak juga sih, cuma agak aneh. Biasanya kalo siang-siang, panas-panas gini 'kan pengennya yang dingin-dingin kayak es teh atau cola."

"Itu 'kan orang lain. Lagian yang lo pegang itu juga kopi dingin 'kan?" Kris menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat Lay.

"Iya juga sih, hehe…" Lay terkekeh dan kembali meminum kopinya.

"Lo kalo gak lagi judes, sebenernya lumayan manis sih," celetuk Kris membuat Lay menoleh cepat.

"Maksud lo!?" sambarnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Lo kalo ngomong gak pake suara sopran, sebenernya lumayan manis, tau!" jawab Kris ikut meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf.

Lay garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf…gue orangnya ceplas-ceplos…" desis Lay menyesal.

"Gak masalah. Gue udah biasa kok," balas Kris santai.

Lay menoleh menatap Kris dengan sorot mata heran, membuat Kris balas menoleh menatapnya juga dengan tatapan mata yang sama.

"Kenapa lo liat gue kayak orang maniak gitu?" Kris nyengir.

"Gak pa-pa," jawab Lay pendek lalu bergerak membelakangi Kris dan meminum habis kopi di kaleng di tangannya.

"Lo kenapa? Gue liat dari tadi pagi kayaknya ngelamun terus," Tanya Kris menyeruput sisa kopi di dalam kalengnya.

"Gak kok! Siapa bilang gue ngelamun!" balas Lay dengan nada tinggi.

"Tuh 'kan, sopran lagi," decak Kris.

"Sorry…" Lay menunduk.

"Cewek galak itu perlu, tapi juga jangan over dong. Ntar kalo lo galak-galak, cowok-cowok malah jadi males PDKT gimana? Gak semua cowok penasaran sama cewek galak. Yang kayak gitu cuma ada di dalam novel!"

"Iya, iya, gue tau~!" dengus Lay tidak terima diceramahi oleh artis.

"Kh-" Kris hanya membentuk senyum singkat di ujung bibirnya lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke langit di atas kepalanya.

"Gue…" Lay mendesis. "Gue kepikiran sama Unnie gue."

"Lo punya sodara cewek?" Tanya Kris sambil menoleh memandang Lay.

Lay menggeleng. "Sebenernya dia kakak kelas gue waktu SMA. SMA kami SMA privat, jadi semua siswa wajib masuk asrama. Dia itu seorang penulis dan udah buat banyak cerita yang menurut gue bagus banget. Dia juga yang buat gue kepengen mencoba nulis dan dia selalu mendukung keinginan gue itu. Dia banyak bantu gue dalam ngedit tulisan dan selalu jadi motivator yang baik.

"Tapi sejak Unnie lulus SMA, gue udah gak pernah liat dia lagi. Bahkan waktu kelasnya ngadain acara reuni pun, Unnie gak datang. Ada yang bilang dia kuliah di luar negeri, ada yang bilang dia kerja di luar kota, ada yang bilang dia udah nikah dan pindah sama suaminya. Gak ada satu pun berita yang pasti soal keberadaannya. Semuanya serba simpang-siur.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, Unnie kayak hilang ditelan bumi gitu aja, meski kita masih berhubungan lewat FB dan dia masih bantu gue ngedit tulisan-tulisan gue, tapi rasanya masih ada yang janggal. Baca semua pesan-pesannya dan semua komen-komennya, gak ngebuat gue merasa deket sama Unnie. Gue pengen ketemu dan ngobrol lagi sama Unnie kayak dulu. Meski cuma sekali, gue bakal seneng banget kalo bisa ketemu sama Unnie lagi." Lay menundukkan wajah menahan air mata yang siap luruh.

Kris terdiam tanpa tahu harus bicara apa.

"Film ini juga…" Lay mengusap kedua matanya yang basah dan menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Film ini skenarionya yang buat emang gue, tapi yang ngedit Unnie. Dan dia ngasih banyak masukan buat selesainya naskah ini. Gue pengen...gue pengen Unnie juga lihat film ini." Lay menerawangkan mata ke langit.

Kris ikut menatap langit dengan sendu.

"Film ini…" Kris membuka suara merobek keheningan.

Lay menoleh perlahan ke arah Kris yang duduk menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan menatap langit dengan mata menerawang.

"Lo tau sejarah film lo ini di meja PH kemarin gak?" Tanya Kris mengganti topik.

Lay menggeleng. "Gue gak boleh ikut rapat direksi kemarin. Gue denger cerita kalo lo sendiri yang minta main di film ini sebagai tokoh utama. Kenapa? Ini 'kan cuma film penulis skrip amatiran," Tanya Lay penasaran.

"Dari amatiran bisa jadi bintang. Dari pemula bisa jadi tokoh utama. Dari helper bisa jadi master. Nothing impossible in the world!" tegas Kris memamerkan senyum lembutnya mengunci mulut Lay dalam sekejab.

"Sejujurnya, konsep cerita lo ini menarik perhatian gue. Jadi gue tertarik dan minta bagian main cast," tutur cowok dengan tinggi kira-kira 180an lebih itu sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja seolah dia adalah bos mafia.

"Cerita lo ini juga ngingetin gue sama cinta pertama gue," kenang Kris.

"Cinta pertama lo?" Tanya Lay mulai tertarik.

Kris mengangguk.

"Lo bisa juga inget sama first love lo."

"Emang kenapa? Suara lo gak enak banget." Kris merengut dengan nada ejekan dari kalimat Lay.

"Gak pa-pa. Terus apa persamaan kisah first love lo sama film ini?" Tanya Lay.

"Tokoh utama film ini 'kan diceritain sedang kesepian dan dalam keadaan putus asa berat, terus gak sengaja dia ketemu sama seorang cewek yang nyasar lalu bantu cewek itu buat nemuin jalan. Pertemuan mereka yang cuma sesaat menjadi kenangan berharga buat cowok itu dan mengangkatnya dari rasa depresinya karena buat pertama kalinya dia merasa berguna buat orang lain. Cowok itu gak pernah lupa kenangan itu meski dia gak berharap bisa ketemu lagi sama cewek yang dulu pernah ditolongnya karena dia sadar kalau dunia sangat luas. Tapi dipertengahan cerita lo buat mereka ketemu, kenalan, deket, dan akhirnya jatuh cinta." Kris menatap Lay yang lekat mengarahkan mata padanya.

"Seorang tokoh yang gak percaya dengan kesempatan kedua aja bisa lo kasih keberuntungan buat ketemu sama soulmate-nya. Kenapa lo yang selama ini masih nunggu Unnie lo sendiri, malah gak berpikir bahwa mungkin aja keberuntungan itu akan jadi berlipat ganda?" Kris mengulum senyum seusai bicara. Dia menurunkan kaki dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Lay.

"Kalo keberuntungan gak ada, percuma kita berdo'a dan berharap. Meski menunggu keberuntungan adalah hal yang paling idiot di dunia, tapi terkadang kita perlu jadi idiot untuk belajar lebih banyak hal. Yang penting adalah…" Kris mengarahkan jari ke pucuk hidung Lay.

"Kepercayaan itu gak pernah hilang. Logikanya, kalo kita ngotot, Tuhan pun mau gak mau bakal ngabulin juga 'kan?" gurau Kris lalu tertawa kecil.

Lay ikut tertawa. Cewek itu mengangguk mantap dengan mata kembali basah.

"Gue akan terus percaya kalo gue pasti bisa ketemu lagi sama Unnie," bisiknya bergetar.

Perlahan warna wajah Kris berubah. Sinar matanya meredup tanpa Lay sadari.

-o0o-

**Message (1)**

**Sender: Layixing**

_"Unnie…,_

_I think I just falling in love =D_

_Padahal waktu pertama ketemu, aku pikir aku gak bakal suka dia_

_Tapi biar gimana pun dia keren dan asik banget orangnya, care lagi!_

_Dia ngebuat pemikiranku tentang artis yang semuanya arogan dan jaim, berubah total!_

_Dia itu artis yang bener-bener beda!_

_Tadi aja dia ngehibur aku dan kasih nasehat yang sweet banget ,_

_Unnie, gimana nih? Aku berharap bisa jadi deket dan deket lagi sama dia __ㅠㅠ_

_Mungkin gak, ya?_

_Unnie, apa mungkin Kris Oppa bakal suka juga sama aku? ;-)"_

**Today at 2.48 p.m**

.

Dalam kegelapan kamar yang lampunya dimatikan, terlihat sebuah sosok tengah menyangga dagu membaca pesan yang masuk di inbox facebook-nya disusul dengan desahan napas panjang yang menyapu layar laptopnya.

-o0o-

"Fuuhh~!" Lay menghembuskan napas dengan keras setelah mengambil dalam-dalam udara memenuhi kapasitas rongga dadanya. Dilemparnya ponsel touchscreen-nya ke atas meja kayu dengan sembarangan lantas merebahkan punggung sampai kepalanya menggantung terbalik di sandaran kursi yang digunakan sebagai properti syuting, ditambah cewek itu merenggangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya layaknya orang mati dicekik di atas kursi.

_Unnie kemana ya? Biasanya pesan gue langsung dibales. Kalo enggak pun selang tiga hari juga udah dibales. Ini udah seminggu, tapi kenapa gak ada balesan juga? Unnie, gue lagi galau nih! Bilang apa kek, ngehibur kek, ngejek kek, atau gimana gitu. Biar gue ada temen ngomong! Huft~! _Sekali lagi Lay menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

Tap, mata Lay membulat dan buru-buru dia menegakkan badan ketika ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang kursinya. Kris menyunggingkan senyum mautnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Lo udah makan siang?" tanyanya pendek.

. . .

Lay memainkan sedotan yang menusuk kardus susu di depannya dengan wajah suntuk. Kris datang dengan sekantung plastik penuh jajanan di tangannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja di depan Lay.

"Kenapa muka lo jelek gitu, Nona Script Writer?" tegur Kris geli melihat Lay yang merengut menarik-masuk sedotan di kardus susu.

Lay melayangkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Kris.

"Apanya yang ngajak makan siang? Apanya yang lunch? Ini namanya lunch!? Huh!" Lay berteriak kesal dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan membuat Kris tergelak. Untung lokasi rest area tepi jalan siang itu lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk sambil mainan laptop, makan cemilan, maupun ngobrol seraya menikmati keramaian jalanan. Jadi tidak ada yang terlalu memandang penting sepasang cowok-cewek yang sedang makan sambil bertengkar, apalagi sampai berpikir buat mencermati wajah berkacamata dan bertopi si cowok yang mungkin adalah seorang artis terkenal.

"Sorry deh, kita 'kan cuma dapet waktu makan satu jam. Resto jauh dari sini, yang ada juga cuma warung nasi. Gue gak yakin lo mau makan di sana," ujar Kris dengan tangan lincah membuka kaleng kopi dan bungkus sandwich.

"Nih." Kris menggeser beberapa bungkus roti ke dekat tangan Lay yang mengambilnya meski dengan mulut masih meruncing.

"Gak kebalik? Yang ada juga gue sanksi lo pernah makan di warteg. Liat tempatnya aja lo pasti langsung muntah-muntah," cibir Lay.

Kris berhenti menggigit roti dan menatap Lay dengan datar. "Gue pernah makan di warteg," ujarnya dengan wajah keruh karena cewek itu selalu menuduhnya dengan tajam.

Mata Lay mendelik sesaat, tapi kemudian dia mengibaskan tangan.

"Paling cuma tuntutan syuting 'kan?"

"Enggak," sahut Kris pendek. "Cuma sekali itu sih gue makan di warteg, dan itu buat pertama kalinya. Rasanya sama aja, kalo udah masuk perut keluarnya juga gak bakal jauh beda sama kalo makan abalone."

"Jorok banget sih lo! Lagi makan nih!" seru Lay sambil memukul lengan Kris dengan keras.

"Siapa yang pertama mulai coba?" balas Kris santai sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sekali lagi Lay cuma bisa mendengus dan mulai memakan rotinya. Cewek itu diam-diam memperhatikan Kris yang mengunyah makanannya tanpa banyak bicara. Dilihat dari sebelah mana pun, cowok oriental itu memang benar-benar tampan. Meski matanya sipit seperti lubang celengan dan bibirnya seperti perempuan, tapi dia punya sinar mata yang tajam dan urat-urat otot yang terlihat menyembul di tangannya membentuk jalan panjang sampai ke balik kemejanya menyuratkan kepribadiannya yang tegas dan fisiknya yang kuat. Lay menghela napas panjang lantas kembali menggigit rotinya.

"Lo kenapa? Dari tadi narik napas mulu," tegur Kris heran dengan sikap Lay.

"Gak pa-pa," jawab Lay pendek.

"Lo lagi sembelit, ya?"

Plak! Tangan Lay mendarat di kepala Kris.

"Bisa gak lo gak usah ngomong kayak gitu waktu makan!?" bentak Lay.

"Maaf…" Kris mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena pukul. "Galak banget lo jadi cewek," lanjutnya masih kesakitan.

"Biarin! Biar cowok kayak lo gak berani macam-macam sama gue!"

Kris memajukan mulutnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Lagian, gue liat lo setiap harinya minum kopiii terus. Gak bosen apa? Lama-lama muka lo mirip kopi, deh." Lay melanjutkan omelannya.

"Dulu gue gak hobi minum kopi, tau!" balas Kris keras. "Gara-gara ketemu sama Su-"

Lay menoleh menatap Kris yang menelan akhir kalimatnya.

"Ketemu sama siapa?" Tanya Lay.

"Pacar gue. Dia hobi minum kopi, makanya gue jadi ikut-ikutan," jawab Kris gusar.

Gerakan Lay terhenti sekejab.

"Pa…pacar lo?" ulangnya meyakinkan.

Kris mengangguk. "Gue belum cerita, ya? Gue punya pacar, tapi sekarang lagi long distance," tutur cowok itu lalu membuka bungkus roti kedua.

Lay menelan makanannya dan meletakkan sisa rotinya yang masih setengah ke meja. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang seketika, perutnya mendadak kenyang.

"Kenapa? Rotinya belum habis lho," Tanya Kris mengagetkan Lay.

"Eh, ngngng…gue udah kenyang," jawab Lay gugup sambil memasukkan sisa roti ke dalam bungkusnya tadi dan berniat untuk membuangnya.

"Habisin!" tangan Kris memegang kuat tangan Lay, menahannya dari niat membuang makanan. Ekspresi cowok itu berubah keras.

"Lo kenapa sih? Gue bilang gue udah kenyang!" tolak Lay kesal.

"Gak peduli lo bilang kenyang atau apa, pokoknya dihabisin dulu. Gue paling benci sama makanan yang disisain," tegas Kris. Matanya menyorot tajam menandakan kalo dia tidak main-main.

Bibir Lay bergetar bersamaan dengan selaput kaca memenuhi permukaan kedua matanya. Kris mengembalikan tangan Lay ke atas meja.

"Apa lo pernah berpikir kalo ada jutaan orang di dunia ini yang kelaparan dan kena gizi buruk? Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang sampai tega saling bunuh cuma buat sepotong roti. Sementara lo yang dapet makanan enak, gratis, sehat, malah mau buang-buang makanan. Heran gue sama cewek, makan banyak 'kan gak dosa, kenapa harus diet-diet segala," omel Kris bergeming pada cewek di sebelahnya yang mulai terisak.

-o0o-

**Message (1)**

**Sender: Layixing**

"_Unnie, ternyata Kris Oppa udah punya pacar ;-(_

_I got a broken heart _ㅠㅠ

_*cry*_

_*cry*_

_*cry*"_

-TBC-

* * *

One by one request appeared, ada yang minta KrAy, ada yang minta KrisHo, dan author minta obat galau ㅋㅋㅋ

I love them all, whether it is KrAy or KrisHo ... just wait until last chapter then^^

Thanks a lot for reader gave me review, your review was be my main motivation to write this story, hamsahamnida~ *deep bow*

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 4]❤

Need **review** junseyo~^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	4. P04

Title: BELIEVE [Part 4]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Lay, Kris, Suho (KrAy / KrisHo)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**BELIEVE**

**[Part 4]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The name I loved once in this life_

_Has becoming further and further away from me_

_I am writing your name on a paper and forever kept it in my heart_

_From that day I only realized that I will only loved you forever_

_Love that can't be together can also be known as Love[1]_

Kris menyanyi pelan dengan earphone terpasang di kepalanya. Kedua matanya menutup, sangat terlihat bila dia sedang menghayati lagu yang ia lantunkan. Begitu asyiknya cowok itu menyanyi, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari suara ketukan sepatu yang berhenti di belakangnya.

Lay sendiri juga tidak ingin mengganggu Kris yang nampak begitu menikmati musik di dalam kepalanya. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Kris, yang ada di pikiran Lay ketika melihat cowok itu adalah dia seorang cowok nyebelin, childish, dan artis yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Kemarin, bagi Lay, Kris adalah seorang aktor profesional, seorang cowok keren yang mencuri hatinya, dan seorang sahabat yang perhatian. Dan saat ini, Lay melihat Kris sebagai seorang penyanyi bersuara bass yang lumayan. Siapa sangka, cowok yang kalo ketawa begitu keras, kalo ngejek selalu sepenuh hati, dan suka teriak-teriak gaje itu ternyata mempunyai suara yang bisa dibilang lumayan seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Lay percaya bahwa dulu Kris adalah seorang penyanyi.

Lantunan suara Kris berhenti seiring dengan suara berisik yang terdengar keluar dari earphone-nya juga berhenti. Sepertinya lagunya sudah selesai. Kris membuka mata dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang saat melihat pantulan bayangan Lay di kaca di depannya. Sontak Kris menoleh ke belakang.

"Elo-!" kalimat Kris menggantung. "Gue kira setan tiba-tiba nongol di sini. Mana gak pake suara lagi!" cowok itu nyolot kesal.

"Lo aja yang keasyikan nyanyi sampai-sampai gak sadar kalo gue dateng," balas Lay geli melihat kekagetan Kris. Sepertinya kali ini dia bisa bilang, 1-1!

Kris melepas earphone-nya dan merapikan rambut dengan bantuan kaca di depannya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, jalanan Seoul sudah mulai sepi, lampu-lampu lalu lintas sudah hampir semuanya padam, dan trotoar hanya dihiasi oleh market-market 24jam, termasuk AAA Minimarket ini. Tidak mungkin ada pelanggan di jam segini, bahkan orang-orang yang bekerja di malam hari pun paling baru menjamah toko setelah jam tiga pagi. Itulah alasan kenapa dengan PD dan beraninya Kris hanya memakai stelan baju santai tanpa dandanan penyamaran ribet seperti biasanya.

"Lo mau makan apa?" Tanya Kris seolah mereka sedang berada di restoran atau warung lesehan.

"Terserah," jawab Lay pendek.

Kris memutar mata lalu turun dari kursi dan sosoknya menghilang di antara rak-rak makanan yang berjejer. Lay menatap jalan raya yang lengang dengan pikiran kosong. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai, runyam, dan berisik ternyata bisa menjadi begitu sepi dan mati. Lay mengulum senyum hambar.

"Kopinya abis, ya, Bro?" terdengar suara Kris dari arah tempat pembayaran barang.

"Abis, belum ambil stok yang baru," petugas kasir menjawab dengan tangan lincah menota semua cemilan yang disodorkan oleh Kris. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu pacar lo, ya?" sambungnya dengan mata melirik jahil ke arah Kris.

Yang dilirik hanya tertawa lepas. "Nyantai aja, lo tetep lebih hot kok dari dia?" canda Kris dengan mata mengedip jenaka.

"Kampret lo! Najis! Nih, makan! Abisin! Biar jadi babi sekalian sana!" petugas kasir berwajah anak SMA itu mendorong tubuh Kris dengan seplastik besar belanjaannya sendiri.

"Eh, kasar banget lo sama customer! Gue bilangin manager lo biar lo dipecat," ancam Kris pura-pura tersinggung.

"Gue bersyukur banget kalo dipecat dan gak dapet shift malem, biar gue gak bisa ketemu lo lagi dan gak nightmare tiap malem!" balas si petugas telak mengunci mulut Kris.

"Sialan lo!" pada akhirnya Kris hanya bisa merutuk mengundang tawa temannya.

"Nih," dengan suara jutek Kris meletakkan tas belanjaan ke meja di depan Lay.

"Temen lo, ya?" Tanya Lay tanpa malu-malu langsung mengambil sekantung gede keripik kentang dan sekotak susu.

Kris menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jadi lo sering ke sini, dong," ujar Lay mulai makan.

"Setiap selesai syuting gue selalu ke sini, kok. Dinner sambil hotspot-an gratis," sahut Kris seraya meminum isi kaleng jusnya.

Lay ber-oh panjang tanpa menghentikan gerakan makannya.

"Gue pikir lo udah tidur tadi." Kris mengoyak kesunyian yang tercipta di jeda beberapa detik barusan.

"Gak bisa tidur. Mikirin syuting udah selesai, tinggal nunggu editan, terus jumpa pers dan launching di bioskop. Rasanya kayak mau mati deg-degan." Lay menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dan puas bercampur dengan binar semangat di matanya.

"Lo besok mau berangkat jam berapa?" Lay mengalihkan mata ke Kris yang kali ini hanya minum jus tanpa melakukan hal lain.

"Eh? Berangkat kemana?" balas Kris seperti orang kaget.

"Besok 'kan ada perayaan buat selesainya syuting film ini. Lo mau berangkat jam berapa? Bareng, ya!"

Kris tersenyum kecut. "Gue gak yakin gue bisa ikut," desisnya.

"Kenapa?" wajah Lay memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat kentara.

"Gue dateng syuting ke Korea dengan mem-pending jadwal gue di Cina. Jadi gue harus secepatnya balik ke Cina buat ngajar anak-anak lagi. Kasian mereka ada yang mau comeback album."

"Cuma sehari. Apa gak bisa nunggu?" Lay mulai merajuk.

"I hope I can." Kris tersenyum sedih. "Tapi gue bakal dateng di acara launching-nya kok," tambah Kris menghibur.

Lay tersenyum kecil tapi kemudian mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Lo 'kan emang orang sok sibuk," cetusnya kemudian lalu kembali membuka cemilan baru dan makan lagi.

Kris menatap Lay yang makan dengan lahap dengan tatapan mata lekat dan dia pun mengurai senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Kayaknya lo udah gak perlu dicemasin lagi," desis Kris.

"Ha?" Lay menoleh karena tidak terlalu mendengar suara cowok di sebelahnya, padahal mereka duduk dalam jarak cukup dekat dan musik yang mengalun di dalam market dimainkan dalam volume terendah.

"Gue sempet merasa kepikiran dan ngira kalo gue udah nglakuin hal yang salah ke elo sampai buat lo nangis dulu. Sorry, ya." Kris tersenyum tulus.

"Oh, yang dulu itu! Gak usah dipikirin, gue udah lupa, kok." Lay nyengir.

Kris mengangguk-angguk dengan tangan menggaruk kepala mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, sejujurnya mencari topik obrolan jauh lebih sulit dari pada tiga kali melakukan back jump untuk Kris.

Tak jauh beda dengan Kris, Lay juga meski awalnya dia cukup senang Kris menelponnya dan mengajaknya keluar makan (meski cuma makan snack di minimarket T.T), tapi dia sadar tidak seharusnya dia merajut harapan lagi. Jelas-jelas Kris sudah bilang kalo dia punya pacar. Lay meletakkan kantung jajanan ke atas meja, selera makannya terlanjur lenyap karena teringat dengan kebodohannya menangisi kesalahpahamannya dahulu.

"Sebenarnya, gue minta ketemu sama lo karena gue pengen ngomong sesuatu ke elo, Lay-ya." Suara Kris merobek kebisuan yang tercipta selama beberapa detik.

Jantung Lay mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Melihat ekspresi dan cara bicara cowok di sebelahnya, Lay bisa merasakan bila apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kris adalah hal yang benar-benar penting. Apalagi untuk pertama kalinya cowok itu menyebut namanya setelah selama ini dia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Nona Script Writer'.

"Sebelumnya gue minta maaf kalau nanti apa yang akan gue omongin ini nyakitin hati lo…ah, enggak." Kris menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. "Gue yakin lo pasti bakal sakit hati, jadi sebelumnya gue minta maaf." Dalam posisi duduk, Kris menundukkan kepala serendah mungkin tanpa menyadari wajah cantik di depannya yang makin terlihat tegang dan penasaran.

"Gue mau ngaku satu hal ke elo." Kris menatap lekat mata coklat di depannya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Pacar yang pernah gue ceritain ke elo itu, sebenarnya dia adalah Kim Suho, Unnie lo."

Mulut Lay terbuka dengan mata mendelik menguarkan rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya bercampur aduk jadi satu.

"Gue tahu bakal sulit buat lo percaya semua ini. Tapi gue emang pernah punya hubungan sama Unnie lo yang lo cari selama ini. Dan ada lagi yang pengen gue kasih tau ke elo." Kris meraih i-pad-nya lalu membuka halaman internet untuk memperlihatkannya pada Lay.

"Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, gue yang pegang akun facebook Suho. Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya gue yang bales semua pesan lo yang lo tujuin buat Suho."

Lay merebut i-pad dari tangan Kris dan mencermati tiap detail halaman profil yang memang atas nama Kim Suho, terlebih saat dia membuka inbox dan melihat begitu banyak pesan yang sudah dia kirim selama ini masih ter-save dengan rapi. Bibir Lay bergetar dan selaput bening langsung melapisi kedua mata coklatnya.

PLAK!

Petugas kasir dan cleaning service yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk mendadak membuka mata bersamaan ketika suara mirip kilatan petir itu menggema memenuhi bangunan market. Dengan penasaran mereka mengintip tersangka tunggal yang tengah duduk bersisian di rest place.

Kris menundukkan wajah menahan panas dan perih yang menjalari pipi kirinya. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas maupun mengatakan pembelaan, karena ia merasa kali ini adalah kesalahannya sepenuhnya. Dia bahkan sudah siap jikalau Lay ingin melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Sorry…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kris.

"Apa lo bermaksud buat ngebodohin gue? Apa gue terlihat segitu begonya buat lo sampai-sampai lo beginiin gue?" lirih Lay parau.

"Demi Tuhan, Lay-ya. Gue gak pernah sedikitpun punya niat buat ngebodohin lo ataupun bohongin lo. Gue…gue…" kalimat Kris menggantung.

"LALU KENAPA LO LAKUIN INI KE GUE!?" suara Lay naik seiring dengan jebolnya bendungan di kedua matanya.

Kris kembali menunduk, memilih untuk diam.

"Lo tau kalo Suho itu Unnie gue, lo tau kalo gue nyariin dia dua tahun ini, dan lo juga tau tentang skenario gue yang diedit sama dia. Dan sekarang lo datang ke gue, lo main di film gue, dan LO NGETAWAIN GUE! GITU!?" emosi Lay meluap tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi.

"Bego banget gue bisa ditipu sama orang kayak lo! PUAS LO SEKARANG!?" Lay turun dari kursi dan menyambar tasnya namun ditahan dengan cepat oleh Kris.

"Lay-"

"JANGAN SENTUH GUE!" Lay menepis tangan Kris dengan kasar.

"GUE GAK SUDI KETEMU SAMA LO LAGI! SH*T YA!" maki Lay sambil berjalan penuh hentakan ke pintu market.

"Kayaknya bakal laku di internet, nih," bisik petugas kasir pada rekannya yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Rekam yuk," ajak petugas cleaning service sambil menyiapkan ponselnya.

"Jangan, ah. Kita 'kan kenal Kris udah lama." Petugas kasir mengambil hp temannya dengan bijak.

Grak, grak, grak! Lay berusaha menarik dan mendorong pintu market namun pintu kaca tembus pandang itu tetap bergeming. Lay memandang penuh amarah ke arah Kris yang masih diam dan beralih ke meja kasir. Dua makhluk yang berdiam di balik mesin penghitung uang tersebut sontak membuang pandangan bersamaan dan bergerak sok sibuk seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Lay menendang pintu yang entah sejak kapan terkunci itu dengan kesal.

"Tenangin diri lo dulu dan dengerin penjelasan gue, Lay." Kris bicara dengan suara lunak seperti gemericik air segar di pegunungan.

Lay melepaskan tangan dari pegangan pintu, tetesan air masih berjatuhan dari wajahnya.

"Gue emang pernah ketemu Suho, di Cina, dan sempet deket sama dia. Gue juga tahu tentang lo dari dia. Dan tentang film ini, dia juga yang cerita. Lo pernah tanya 'kan gimana gue bisa minta jadi pemeran utama sementara lo cuma penulis skrip amatiran? Itu karena Suho. Suho selalu bilang ke gue kalau skenario yang lo bikin ini menarik dan dia juga bilang kalo 'film yang bagus, harus dimainin sama aktor yang bagus juga'. Gue yakin lo kenal kalimat ini."

Lay mengangkat wajah perlahan, dia memang pernah baca kalimat itu. Itu pesan yang diketik Suho di bagian akhir editan skenario yang dia kirim balik beberapa bulan lalu sebelum naskahnya masuk ke meja edit produksi.

"…_cerita kamu ini bagus banget. Temanya simpel tapi penuh makna. Sekarang aku cuma bisa berharap semoga nanti aktor yang mainin cerita kamu ini gak bakal ngecewain kamu. Karena film yang bagus itu harus dimainin sama aktor yang bagus juga, hehe…"_

Lay menutup mulut dengan tangan, mencoba menahan suara isakannya.

"Suho emang gak pernah minta secara langsung ke gue supaya main di film ini, gue sendiri yang akhirnya mutusin buat ikut main karena gue tahu dia pengen banget film pertama lo sukses. Itulah alasan pertama gue ada di sini. Gue mungkin bukan artis selevel box office, tapi demi lo dan Suho, gue udah berjanji sama diri gue sendiri buat nglakuin ini semaksimal mungkin."

Lay menarik napas sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Lalu…" suara cewek itu merendah dari nada sebelumnya.

"Dimana Unnie sekarang? Lo pasti tau 'kan dimana dia?"

Mulut Kris mengatup sekejab. Matanya berputar seolah ingin menghindari pertanyaan satu itu. Lay yang menyadari kegugupan Kris, langsung mendekati cowok jangkung itu dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata tajam mendesak Kris untuk bicara.

"Suho…" bibir Kris bergetar.

"Dimana Unnie? Lo tau 'kan!? JAWAB!" suara Lay kembali tinggi.

Perlahan Kris kembali mengarahkan mata membalas tatap mata Lay dengan sendu. Ada kesedihan di wajah tampan artis jangkung itu.

"Dimana Unnie?" ulang Lay dengan suara lebih rendah karena meraba hal yang tidak beres dari tatapan mata sayu cowok di depannya.

Kris masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Kalo gue tahu dimana dia sekarang, gue gak akan ada di sini," desisnya.

Kali ini giliran Lay yang terdiam. Sorot matanya berubah seolah bertanya: Maksud lo?

Kris menghela napas panjang dan pelan, ada bongkahan beban dan kepedihan yang mengganjal di tarikan napasnya.

"Alasan kedua gue ada di sini karena gue nyari Suho...dia ninggalin gue. Tanpa pamit. Tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Dan gue juga gak tahu dimana dia sekarang," lirih Kris serak.

Tas langsung terlepas dari tangan Lay dan jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh ramping cewek itu terjajar ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan wajah terpaku layaknya patung.

"Skenario yang dia kirim balik ke elo setengah tahun lalu, itu waktu terakhir kalinya gue lihat Suho. Setelah itu dia pergi...gak, lebih tepatnya dia menghilang. Gue gantiin Suho balas pesan-pesan lo karena lo kelihatan khawatir banget sama dia, sekaligus gue pengen pantau kalau-kalau lo ketemu sama Suho ataupun dihubungi sama dia karena gue gak bisa menghubungi dia. Tapi sepertinya enggak ya. Kayaknya lo sendiri juga gak tahu dimana Suho dan kayaknya Suho juga gak hubungi lo sama sekali." Kris mengulum senyum kecut.

"Sorry, kalau selama ini gue deketin lo cuma buat nyari info soal Suho..." suara Kris tercekat, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Selain itu juga karena gadis di depannya sudah kembali mencucurkan air mata lebih deras.

Tangis Lay kembali pecah. Dia duduk di lantai dan meraung keras seperti anak kecil. Di dekatnya, Kris hanya bisa berdiam diri, menahan air matanya sendiri supaya tidak jatuh, dan menemani Lay sampai air mata cewek itu kering seiring dengan warna jingga membias di kanvas cakrawala.

-o0o-

_Seoul, satu bulan kemudian._

Launching film layar lebar terbaru berjudul "First Januari" yang dibintangi oleh artis muda tampan berdarah campuran Korea-Cina, Kris, masih akan diselenggarakan besok malam. Namun kesibukan yang terjadi di tempat acara menunjukkan seolah launching sekaligus press conference itu akan diadakan malam ini. Semua kru, staff, asisten staff, dan panitia nampak sibuk mengatur serta melakukan gladi bersih. Tak ketinggalan orang-orang dari pihak produksi yang ikut memantau briefing urut-urutan acara untuk besok. Di antara orang-orang produksi itu terlihat sosok seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu yang sedang memeriksa jadwal acara di kertas yang dijepit di alas kayu di tangannya. Seorang cowok jangkung bertopi berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Sudah sejak tadi dia memperhatikan cewek tersebut dari kejauhan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendekatinya.

"Serius amat, Nona Script Writer," bisik Kris dari belakang, tepat di sebelah telinga Lay, membuat cewek itu terlonjak kaget sambil merinding disko.

"Sialan lo! Gue kira setan!" Lay meledak dan memukulkan papan di tangannya ke Kris keras-keras. Kris sendiri cuma tertawa puas karena berhasil mengageti cewek cantik tersebut.

"Aish, stop, stop, stop! Sakit, bego!" namun pada akhirnya tawa Kris berubah menjadi umpatan karena ternyata pukulan Lay tidak main-main. Lay menghentikan aksi brutalnya dan hanya memberikan death glare pada Kris yang sibuk mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit habis kena pukul.

"Lo masih gak berubah, tetep aja galak. Sadis!" gerutu Kris. "Gue berani taruhan lo pasti belum punya pacar sampai sekarang," imbuhnya menuding.

"Emang kenapa!? Masalah buat lo!?" balas Lay tanpa mengendorkan suaranya.

"Masalah dong yee. Kalo lo belum punya pacar juga dan sampe naksir gue, bisa repot gue ntar!" Kris ikut-ikutan menegangkan nada suaranya.

"Ih, najis banget gue bisa naksir lo! Kalau di dunia ini nantinya cuma tinggal lo, gue, dan babi item, yang ada juga gue lebih milih babi item daripada elo!" Lay nyolot.

"Siapa bilang! Yang ada juga itu babi lebih milih gue daripada elo! Soalnya elo galak, jadi dia parno kalo-kalo lo malah makan dia nanti!" Kris gak mau ngalah.

Lay mengetatkan gerahamnya, merasa gemas pada tingkah berandalan artis satu itu. Muka boleh cakep, penampilan boleh keren, dan profesi boleh artis tapi tingkahnya tetep aja nyebelin. Bener-bener bikin urat ketarik dan tangan gatal pengen ngelempar sandal ke muka blasterannya itu.

"Sebenernya gue pengen basa-basi nanya kabar ke elo, tapi sepertinya elo baik-baik aja," ujar Kris menormalkan suaranya. Dia memutar lidah topi ke belakang dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, mengarahkan sepasang mata coklatnya ke panggung kosong dengan sedikit menerawang. Lay memilih untuk menyudahi aksi anarkisnya barusan dan ikut memandang kosong ke arah panggung.

"Udah dapet kabar soal Suho?" celetuk Kris lirih.

Lay menggeleng. "Lo?" balasnya kalem.

Kris menyunggingkan senyuman kecut. "Absolutely no."

Dan kemudian hening. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Mereka terdiam membiarkan keramaian dan hiruk pikuk sekitar mendominasi pendengaran sementara pikiran keduanya melayang dan hinggap di satu orang yang sama.

. . .

Ruangan dengan dinding, almari, tempat tidur, meja, dan kursi serba putih itu terasa sangat tenang. Alunan pelan lagu klasik yang berasal dari speaker i-pad terdengar lembut menyatu dengan suara tiupan angin hangat dari jendela bertirai putih yang tidak ditutup. Di atas tempat tidur, sepasang tangan berkulit seputih susu nampak memegang i-pad yang juga berwarna putih sambil beberapa kali menekan aplikasi di layarnya dengan ujung jemarinya yang lentik. Dengan gerakan lembut jari-jemari itu terus mengusap dan menekan opsi di layar i-pad sambil sesekali merapikan helaian rambut panjangnya yang terus saja dimainkan oleh tangan-tangan nakal angin yang menari di sekitarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ujung jari itu tiba di sebuah laman internet yang membuatnya tertegun untuk sesaat.

.

**Kim Suho**

**"I missed you badly. I am missing you badly. And I will miss you badly. Forever, I miss you badly. Please, comeback."**

.

Bibir tipis pucat tersebut mengatup rapat tanpa mampu bergerak sama sekali. Sepasang matanya tertutup mendung membaca status yang muncul berderet di beranda salah satu social media itu. Dia bergerak menyentuh gambar surat pos yang menunjukkan angka satu. Sebuah halaman lain yang membuat sorot matanya kembali bergetar langsung menyapanya dalam kebisuan.

.

**Message (1)**

**Sender: Layixing**

"_Unnie, besok malam adalah acara press conference dan launching film 'First Januari' di ZYX Hall. Unnie dateng 'kan? Aku gak akan maksa Unnie buat dateng, tapi aku harap Unnie dateng dan aku akan bersikap seolah-olah Unnie dateng karena hanya dengan begitu aku bisa nglakuin acara itu dengan maksimal, soalnya aku gak mau keliatan jelek dan bodoh di depan Unnie, hehe. Kris Oppa juga sangat berharap Unnie bisa dateng dan kami udah sepakat kalo kami akan sama-sama berpikir jika Unnie dateng dan jaim abis-abisan, LOL._

_Seperti yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya ke Unnie kalo sekarang aku udah gak marah lagi ke Kris Oppa. Aku ngerti gimana perasaannya. Aku paham semua kekhawatiran dia karena aku juga ngrasain itu. Meski awalnya aku emang sebel banget karena ternyata dia muncul dan deketin aku buat alasan yang sama sekali gak terpikirkan olehku, tapi sekarang aku udah gak bisa marah lagi. Sebab, aku juga akan nglakuin hal yang sama kayak dia kalo aku ada di posisinya. Aku pasti juga akan cari dan deketin dia lalu mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin soal keberadaan Unnie dari dia tanpa rasa malu._

_Unnie, aku gak tahu apa alasan Unnie ninggalin Kris Oppa, ninggalin aku, dan menghindari kami berdua. Tapi aku bener-bener pengen ketemu sama Unnie dan ngabisin waktu sama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Ngomongin banyak hal sampai kita kehabisan topik dan akhirnya hanya bisa ketawa. Sampai sekarang aku masih percaya kalo aku bakal bisa ketemu sama Unnie lagi, begitu pun Kris Oppa. Dia juga masih percaya kalo Unnie bakal muncul lagi di depannya._

_Unnie, kamu gak akan tega bikin kami kecewa 'kan? Miss you so much."_

.

Sebelah tangan putih tersebut mengusap air bening yang meleleh di pipi putihnya yang memucat. Segaris senyuman tipis nan pedih menghiasi bibirnya yang kemudian mengeluarkan suara isakan lirih. Di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya tergeletak sebuah kertas kecil serupa stiker penuh warna dengan tulisan indah "PREMIERE LAUNCHING 'FIRST JANUARI' MOVIE TICKET. ZYX HALL AT 8 P.M. KST", sementara di sebelahnya ada sebuah memo dengan tulisan hangul singkat, "Suho-ya, ini tiket terakhir yang bisa aku dapatkan. Maaf kalau nomor kursinya kurang bagus. -Minseok-"

-TBC-

* * *

Yehett~ finally part 4^^

Gimana? Gimana kesannya? Kekeke~

Hasil review kemarin : KrAy VS KrisHo masih seimbang^^ jadi makin galau saya, lol

Author's note segini dulu aja deh ya (author lagi gak mau cuap-cuap banyak-banyak, lol XD) jangan lupa **review** biar **continue to [Part 5]** ne?

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

[1] Lagu 'The Name I Loved' by Onew SHINee ft Kim Hyun Woo (English lyric)


	5. P05

Title: BELIEVE [Part 5]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Lay, Kris, Suho (KrAy / KrisHo)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**BELIEVE**

**[Part 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu bernama Suho, panjangnya Kim Suho. Dia bilang jika arti dari namanya adalah 'pelindung'. Dia keturunan Korea asli dan penampilannya pun sangat Korea. Kulit putih dengan sepasang mata sipit dan bentuk wajah meruncing ke bawah. Rambut panjangnya sengaja diwarnai kecoklatan supaya memberi kesan jika dia sudah dewasa. Dewasa? Dari sebelah mana? Siapapun yang melihat badannya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu, tidak akan percaya jika dia sudah melampaui usia 20 tahun.

Pertama kali Kris bertemu gadis tersebut di belakang sebuah bar di Cina. Saat itu dia yang sedang berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu tanpa sengaja mendengar jeritan seorang gadis. Jeritan gadis di sekitar bar adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di jalanan Cina dan Hong Kong, terutama di kota-kota besar.

Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin (karena Kris sendiri tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengamatinya lebih jauh dan hanya mendengar isu saja) adalah para penjaja seks yang sedang melakukan 'tugas' di gang-gang gelap karena klien-nya tidak kuat membayar sewa badan dan sewa kamar sekaligus. Dan sisanya adalah gadis-gadis polos yang berusaha melarikan diri dari dalam bar tapi langsung tertangkap oleh security dan diseret masuk kembali.

Dan dari teriakan yang Kris dengar, dia bisa menyimpulkan jika gadis itu sedang dalam posisi yang kedua, lebih spesifik lagi dia adalah orang asing mendengar bagaimana dia berteriak dalam bahasa Inggris.

Kris yang saat itu sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah dan tidak mau terlibat masalah, memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan teriakan serta jeritan minta tolong yang terlantun dan terus berjalan menulikan telinga hingga akhirnya jeritan lain menggema dari suara yang sama. Kalimat berbahasa Korea itu meluncur keras dan memekik tanpa bisa dikontrol seolah pembicaranya sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah ada yang mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak.

Sebelum Kris bisa menghimpun seluruh akal sehatnya, sepasang kaki panjangnya sudah lebih dulu mencari sumber suara tersebut seperti orang kesetanan dan berhasil menemukan seorang gadis kecil tengah dikelilingi orang-orang berbadan besar dan berjas hitam yang menarik tangan serta rambutnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu masih terus menjerit dan menangis antara marah, memohon, takut, dan putus asa.

Kris sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan tinjunya melayang begitu saja. Didukung oleh suasana hatinya yang memang sedang sangat buruk karena hari itu tepat satu minggu setelah XOXO, boys band yang sudah membesarkan namanya, mengumumkan mereka akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Sudah satu minggu dan euforia-nya masih bertahan. Wartawan, media massa, dan para fans bertindak gila, membuat objek berita menjadi lebih gila lagi.

Begitu Kris sadar, semua sudah terlambat. Orang-orang yang menjadi security bar tersebut sudah terkapar dan yang bisa Kris lakukan hanyalah memandangi mereka. Dia bermaksud untuk kabur, tapi begitu melihat gadis yang duduk gemetar menatapnya dengan sorot mata menyedihkan, Kris tidak tega. Akhirnya mereka kabur berdua.

Kris menampung gadis itu di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu sampai polisi berhasil mendapatkan barang-barangnya beserta paspor, visa, dan tanda pengenal yang tertinggal di dalam bar. Dugaan Kris benar, gadis itu bukan berasal dari Cina dan dia kena tipu oleh kaki-tangan orang bar. Cerita lama, orang asing yang sedang kebingungan mencari arah lalu disapa oleh orang yang sebahasa dengannya, memberinya tumpangan, berjanji untuk mengantarnya hingga ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat, namun di tengah jalan dirampok atau bahkan dibelokkan ke dalam bar seperti dia, dilucuti barang-barangnya dan dipaksa menjadi pekerja seks.

Kris hanya menghela napas mendengar cerita tersebut. Masih saja ada orang bodoh yang mau ditipu seperti itu, batinnya kala itu. Kalau hanya bertanya arah, cukup pergi ke kantor polisi atau meminta bantuan orang bandara, selesai sudah masalah.

Selama beberapa hari Suho tinggal di rumah Kris dan di tenggang waktu itu mereka berkomunikasi dalam dua bahasa, Korea dan Inggris. Karena meski mengerti Korea, Kris sendiri tidak begitu lancar bahasa Korea. Dia sudah tidak pernah bicara Korea sejak Ibunya yang keturunan Korea meninggal dunia lalu dia hijrah ke Kanada dan positif melupakan Korea sebab bahasa sehari-harinya adalah bahasa Inggris. Alasan kenapa Kris menyelamatkan Suho juga karena Ibunya. Mendengar suara wanita menjerit dalam bahasa Korea mengingatkan Kris pada sosok sang Ibu yang mana langsung membuat tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Suho mengaku jika dia hanya mempelajari bahasa Inggris di sekolah dan masih belum terlalu lancar. Sebenarnya, tanpa dia mengatakannya pun Kris juga sudah tahu karena beberapa kali Suho salah menyebutkan kalimat dan membuat Kris harus berpikir agak lama, menebak maksud dari kata-katanya.

Suho adalah seorang gadis yang baik, mudah tersenyum, dan bicaranya sopan (membuat Kris merasa nista karena setiap kali mereka bicara, Suho akan membalas kalimat informalnya dengan kalimat formal dan itu membuat Kris merasa sangat, sangat, sangat rendah!). Kris bisa merasakannya sejak pertama mereka bertatap mata. Wajah Suho yang saat itu kacau oleh air mata dan bekas tamparan di kedua pipinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikan dan sorot matanya yang begitu lembut. Lalu sekarang, setelah penampilannya lebih baik, kedua hal itu semakin jelas terlihat ditambah dengan hiasan senyuman dan tawanya yang selalu pecah dengan hangat, membuat Kris tertegun dan berdebar sendiri tanpa sebab.

Semakin hari bertambah, semakin jauh pula mereka saling mengenal. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk memberitahu Suho mengenai pekerjaannya yang seorang artis, meskipun sekarang dia sedang hiatus. Suho awalnya tidak percaya tapi kemudian dia histeris saat tahu jika memang Kris adalah seorang artis. Sikapnya itu membuat Kris tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai seorang artis meski jelas-jelas XOXO punya fandom pribadi di Korea. Namun hal tersebut malah menambah daftar alasan Kris menyukai gadis bernama Suho itu.

Satu kebiasaan Suho yang sangat diamati oleh Kris, selain kebiasaannya yang suka bernyanyi diam-diam dan menari gaya bebas diam-diam. Kris hanya bisa menahan tawa hingga sakit perut setiap kali tanpa sengaja melihat Suho meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang petite itu menjadi seperti ular sanca ketika sedang memasak ataupun membersihkan rumah. Sangat lucu dan cute! Membuat Kris ingin memasukkannya ke dalam botol lalu menjadikkannya pajangan dan memandangi tingkahnya setiap hari.

Suho gemar minum kopi hitam tanpa gula yang rasanya tidak mau Kris bayangkan. Sangat pahit. Bagaimana bisa gadis berwajah cantik dengan senyuman, suara, dan tatapan mata yang membuat siapapun bisa terkena diabetes militus itu ternyata kuat menghabiskan satu gelas besar kopi hitam super pahit setiap harinya. Ketika Kris bertanya mengenai kebiasaannya itu, Suho hanya menjawab dengan ringan.

"_Kopi hitam bisa mencegah kanker. Lagipula aku 'kan tekanan darah rendah, aku gampang mengantuk, jadi minum kopi bisa membuatku tetap bangun."_

Lalu Kris tidak pernah membahasnya lagi dan malah terpengaruh ikut-ikutan minum kopi.

Hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama terasa menyenangkan. Kris seperti mendapat teman dekat walau kenyataannya mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa hari lalu. Itu karena Suho benar-benar orang yang fleksibel dan sangat mudah beradaptasi sehingga membuat Kris nyaman dan akhirnya bisa menaruh kepercayaan begitu saja padanya. Suho juga tipikal orang yang mudah tertawa, membuat rasa canggung yang terjadi semakin tipis.

Dan keberadaan Suho sedikit merubah cara hidup Kris yang tadinya cuek, menjadi lebih empati pada lingkungan sekitar. Suho juga mengajari Kris cara membersihkan rumah, memasak, membuat teh, hingga membuat kue. Semua keceriaan dan tingkahnya yang kadang seperti anak-anak, perlahan-lahan semakin menenggelamkan Kris di dalam pesonanya tanpa Kris sadari dan membuat dia lupa akan seluruh kesuntukan serta keruwetan hatinya akibat kegagalan karirnya.

Hingga tibalah hari itu.

Polisi berhasil mengambil seluruh barang-barang Suho termasuk paspor, visa, dan tanda pengenalnya dari bar. Semua itu dikirim langsung ke alamat apartemen Kris dan itu artinya waktu Suho untuk tinggal di rumah Kris juga sudah berakhir karena dia sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal meski tidak begitu bagi Kris yang malah merasa memiliki daftar alasan yang sangat panjang untuk membuat Suho tetap tinggal.

"_Mau kemana kau setelah ini?"_ tanya Kris saat itu. Cara bicara Suho yang sopan berhasil memperbaiki (sedikit) cara bicara Kris, meski Kris hanya menggunakan cara bicara seperti itu pada Suho karena dia tidak ingin merasa nista dan berkedudukan begitu rendah di depan lady-like girl seperti Suho.

Suho memeriksa kantung paling luar tas ranselnya, mengambil secarik kertas hasil cetak langsung dari email, dan memperlihatkannya pada Kris.

"_Ke tempat itu."_

广州现代肿瘤医院

Kris membaca tulisan yang ada dan merasa terkejut dengan tempat yang dicari Suho, pasalnya itu bukan tempat biasa dan bukan tempat yang bisa didatangi tanpa alasan kuat.

"_Apa kau...?"_ suara Kris tercekat.

"_Unnie-ku bekerja di situ dan karena aku ke sini untuk berjalan-jalan, aku akan menginap di rumahnya. Tempat kerjanya terkenal jadi aku pikir akan lebih mudah mencari dia di kantor daripada harus pusing-pusing mencari alamat rumahnya."_ Suho menjelaskan dengan cepat, membuat Kris mengangguk sambil ber-oh panjang, menyiratkan kelegaannya.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali berkemas, sedangkan Kris hanya memandanginya saja. Akhirnya Kris tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri dan mulutnya terbuka melontarkan kalimat yang selama ini mengganjal di hati dan benaknya.

"_Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini?"_

Suho tersenyum, menganggap kata-kata Kris lucu meski tidak begitu untuk Kris. Dia serius dan dia tidak sedang bermain-main ketika mengucapkannya.

"_Aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal di sini,"_ jawab Suho simpel.

"_Kalau aku memberimu alasan untuk tinggal di sini, apa kau mau tetap di sini dan tidak pergi ke tempat kakakmu?"_ Kris meminta kepastian.

Suho mengedikkan bahu, _"Maybe."_

"_Kalau begitu aku beri kau satu alasan untuk tetap berada di sini."_

"_Apa itu?"_ balas Suho.

Kris terdiam.

Suho menunggu.

Kris masih belum bicara.

Suho masih menunggu kata-kata dari mulut laki-laki yang sekarang hanya menatap lurus padanya itu.

"_Wo ai ni."_ Suara Kris terdengar. Dalam dan mantap. _"Apa itu cukup?"_

Kini giliran Suho yang terdiam. Menatap lurus ke manik mata Kris tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis tersebut membeku di tempatnya duduk, benda yang ada di tangannya yang awalnya akan dia masukkan ke dalam kopor, terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Kalimat Kris sukses mengacaukan seluruh kinerja saraf internal tubuhnya dan membuat Suho tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya beberapa saja organ yang tersisa yang masih bisa bekerja dengan baik, contohnya pembuluh darah yang mendadak naik dan berkumpul di wajahnya membuat kedua pipinya memerah dan terasa hangat. Juga jantungnya yang berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menciptakan debaran yang melemaskan seluruh persendiaannya.

"_Aku tidak akan memberimu waktu berpikir dan aku tidak akan menunggu,"_ ujar Kris lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Suho, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Blush, wajah Suho semakin matang melihat bola mata Kris yang begitu dekat tepat di depannya.

"_Aku akan menciummu. Kalau kau menolak untuk tetap berada di sini dan memilih tinggal di tempat kakakmu, menjauhlah. Tapi kalau sebaliknya, tetaplah di tempatmu."_ Kris mengajukan syarat. Dia terdiam sejenak, memberi waktu pada Suho untuk memahami maksud dari kata-katanya dan begitu gadis tersebut mengedipkan mata, perlahan-lahan Kris semakin memajukan wajahnya, menempatkan bibirnya di titik bibir Suho berada.

Kris kembali berhenti manakala dia merasakan hangat napas Suho menyapu wajahnya. Dia sengaja memberi jeda supaya gadis itu bisa memantapkan hatinya. Nampak sedikit gerakan dari Suho. Gadis itu menjauh. Tapi permainan belum selesai, karena Kris belum benar-benar berniat untuk menciumnya.

Setelah Suho berhenti bergerak, Kris kembali memajukan wajahnya. Dia tidak menutup mata dan dia bisa melihat binar kebingungan menyorot kuat dari kedua mata Suho yang terlihat semakin indah dari dekat. Kris akhirnya menutup mata begitu jarak di antara mereka semakin terkikis.

Kris masih memajukan wajahnya dan berhenti ketika tidak segera dirasakannya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Suho. Rasa nyeri merambat dari dada Kris ke seluruh ujung bagian tubuhnya, membuat darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir. Kris menyimpan kekecewaan di dalam hati. Dan tepat di detik dia menyerah, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya, mengalirkan listrik jutaan volt ke dalam tubuhnya dan seumpama dia adalah lampu neon, Kris pasti sudah langsung menyala terang hingga kelebihan panas lalu meledak.

Kris membuka mata sekejab dan yang langsung terlihat olehnya adalah wajah Suho yang memerah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat serta bibirnya yang menempel lekat di bibir Kris. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kris untuk menyadari situasinya saat ini. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu mengulum senyuman tipis dan langsung meraih tengkuk Suho dengan sebelah tangannya, menekan kepala gadis tersebut untuk semakin mendekat di wajahnya dan memudahkannya untuk melumat bibirnya. Suho tidak berani melakukan hal senekad Kris dan hanya bisa memegang kemeja laki-laki itu, meremasnya, karena Kris menciumnya dengan tempo cepat dan tanpa jeda seolah dia benar-benar merasa gemas dengan bibir tipis Suho.

Setelah beberapa menit berpagutan, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Kris tersenyum, hampir menahan tawa, bukan hanya karena merasa senang Suho sudah menerima hatinya tapi karena ekspresi malu gadis itu sekarang benar-benar super sangat imut sekali. Wajahnya merah padam dengan kedua mata yang menatap dengan nanar seolah dia sedang melihat orang mesum. Well, Kris mengakui jika dia memang cukup mesum sebenarnya.

"_Kau akan di sini 'kan?"_ desis Kris memastikan. _"Kalau begitu..."_ kalimat laki-laki tersebut menggantung.

"_Apa yang harus kita katakan pada kakakmu?"_

Suho tertegun. Pertanyaan Kris membantingnya telak-telak ke permukaan realita. Dalam sekejab membuatnya menyesali tindakannya barusan, memutuskan untuk mencium Kris di saat-saat terakhir. Benar, apa yang sekarang harus dia katakan pada kakaknya perihal ini? Alasan apa yang cukup tepat dan masuk akal supaya kakaknya mengijinkan dia tinggal lebih lama di tempat Kris setelah sebelumnya dia menggunakan alasan paspor dan visanya yang hilang lalu Kris yang mengurus semuanya untuk dia? Suho blank. Completely.

Setelah melalui sesi debat terbuka yang juga melibatkan Kris, akhirnya Minseok, kakak Suho, mengijinkan adiknya itu untuk berada di rumah Kris dengan catatan apabila ada kontak fisik lebih dari ciuman di bibir, maka Suho akan langsung dipaketkan kembali ke Korea dengan paket kilat. Mendengar itu, Kris hanya bisa nyengir.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu dengan Suho masih berada di rumah Kris, seperti tawanan. Dan hari demi hari itu juga berlalu dengan Kris semakin tekun (terpaksa) belajar bahasa Korea (karena Suho jadi semakin malas bicara bahasa Inggris) dan belajar menjaga rumah tetap bersih. Namun setidaknya tawa dan keceriaan yang mereka bagi masih tidak berubah sama sekali.

Perlahan, Suho juga memberi dorongan pada Kris untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan. Membujuknya dan mencoba menceburkannya ke casting-casting yang bertebaran seperti selebaran orang hilang. Awalnya Kris merasa jengah karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dia sudah bosan menjadi 'orang lain' dan berwajah poker terus menerus di depan kamera meski terkadang dia juga merindukan saat-saat menyenangkan berada di atas panggung yang gemerlap dengan teriakan fans yang membahana hingga ke langit-langit gedung konser menyuarakan namanya.

Suho masih tidak menyerah dan memaksa Kris untuk tetap mengikuti beberapa casting kecil seperti iklan maupun cameo drama rating rendah. Walaupun ogah-ogahan dan selalu bilang tidak mau, Kris tetap melakukan casting itu dengan baik dan bahkan beberapa di antaranya lolos dengan mudah. Wajah Kris kembali muncul di layar kaca dan namanya kembali muncul di media cetak. Bukan sebagai artis yang sedang hiatus, melainkan 'comeback'.

Dan Kris masih ingat saat itu, saat Suho pertama kali menyinggung soal adik kelasnya yang sedang menulis naskah film layar lebar dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengedit skrip. Ketika itu, dini hari. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan Suho sudah berada di ruang tamu, duduk di depan layar laptop, menghadap deretan-deretan kalimat panjang yang membuat pusing kepala, namun agaknya tidak untuk gadis itu. Karena Suho nampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya membaca dan sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu lalu kembali membaca. Terkadang gadis tersebut berhenti sejenak, meraih i-pad Kris yang juga menyala tak jauh dari gelas kopi hitam favoritnya, membuka halaman internet yang _on_, dan terlibat chatting singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan diri di deretan kalimat di layar laptop.

Kris yang terbangun karena merasa haus, begitu keluar dari dapur segera berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan langsung terkejut, memejamkan kembali matanya yang terasa pedih oleh sinar silau layar laptop.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ tanya Kris dengan suara serak. Dia baru kembali syuting jam 2 pagi dan sekarang masih merasa sangat mengantuk. Kris duduk di samping Suho, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu.

"_Coba baca ini. Ini naskah film yang dibuat adik kelasku, namanya Lay. Dia sangat pintar menulis dan lebih berbakat daripada aku. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak perlu editor karena dia sudah menuliskan semuanya dengan sangaaat bagus! Ceritanya soal cinta pertama. Topik yang umum tapi dia mengemasnya dengan sangat menarik. Kalau film ini rilis, aku yakin pasti akan jadi trending topic. Meskipun tidak masuk box office, menjadi trending topic 'kan sudah sangat bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris?"_ oceh Suho panjang.

Kris tidak menjawab, kepalanya berada di bahu Suho, tak bergerak, napasnya keluar masuk dengan teratur. Suho mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Kris, tak ada reaksi.

"_Kau tidur?"_ tanya Suho begitu menyadari jika kekasihnya sudah hilang kesadaran.

Suho menghela napas. _"Kalau kau mengantuk harusnya kau jangan ke sini dan langsung ke kamar saja," _desisnya sambil meraih selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan membaginya dengan Kris, menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki itu, lantas kembali melanjutkan membaca sambil sesekali mengecek chatting di i-pad.

"_Uhuk, uhuk." _Suho terbatuk, dia memijit lehernya yang terasa sangat serak dan mendadak sakit. Gadis itu meraih gelas kopi dan meminum isinya perlahan. Rasa gatal di lehernya hilang sesaat namun lalu kembali lagi. Suho berdehem dengan keras namun hal itu malah semakin membuat lehernya terasa sakit. Suho terbatuk sambil menutup mulutnya supaya tidak membangunkan Kris yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Kemudian, peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa di saat Suho menghilang dari rumah Kris.

Kris masih sibuk syuting dan menjalani beberapa jadwal pemotretan hari itu, namun manager-nya bilang dia bisa pulang lebih cepat karena ada beberapa schedule yang diundur. Kris sangat senang. Sebelum pulang dia mampir untuk membeli sushi yang sangat disukai oleh Suho dan berniat membuat makan malam yang romantis meski hanya ber-menu-kan sushi.

Kris membuka pintu dan menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Tidak terpikirkan hal yang aneh di kepala Kris, dia hanya menganggap jika Suho sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu karena sebelum pulang tadi Kris memang mengirim pesan akan pulang lebih awal dan membawa sushi untuk dimasak. Kris meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja sebelum menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, perhatian Kris langsung terpaku pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak bisu di atas meja. Kris mendekati benda itu sambil menahan napas, berharap jika matanya salah lihat karena jarak yang jauh.

Tapi tidak, Kris tidak salah lihat. Benda itu nyata dan benar seperti dugaannya. Itu sebuah kunci, kunci apartemennya. Di bawah kunci tersebut terselip selembar kertas dengan tulisan berbahasa Inggris yang berhasil menghancurkan hati dan senyuman Kris saat itu juga.

_**Kris,**_

_**thanks for letting me stayed beside you all this time. Thanks for loving me with all your heart. Thanks for protecting me in the way I couldn't. Thanks for everything. I am sorry I just could hurt you like this. Please hate me because of this. I am sorry. Goodbye.**_

_**(Suho)**_

Kertas itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Kris, menggelepar tanpa pertahanan ke atas lantai seperti aliran sungai bening yang juga tumpah tanpa pertahanan dari kedua mata Kris.

Laki-laki tersebut berlari menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari dan mendapati jika ada jeda di separuh lemarinya, di tempat yang sebelumnya berisi pakaian-pakaian Suho. Kris juga memeriksa kamar mandi dan dapur. Alat mandi dan alat makan Suho juga sudah tidak ada. Seolah dia sudah ikut membawa pergi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya keluar dari rumah Kris.

Seluruh sendi Kris lemas, tubuh jangkungnya ambruk terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Dia menangis tanpa isakan, tanpa suara, hanya air matanya yang mengalir deras, semakin menunjukkan betapa sakit dan hancur hatinya saat itu. Suho pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan isyarat apa-apa. Suho pergi meninggalkan dia, hatinya, cintanya, dan kenangan mereka tanpa menyisakan apa-apa. Kris menunduk, menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan, dan menangis sepanjang malam. Sendirian.

Kris tidak mau menyerah dan bertekad untuk menemukan Suho apapun yang terjadi. Dia memulainya dengan mencari di tempat kerja Minseok yang dulu menjadi tempat tujuan Suho ketika datang ke Cina. 广州现代肿瘤医院 atau dalam bahasa Inggris dibaca _Modern Cancer Hospital Guangzhou,_ sebuah rumah sakit khusus yang merawat para pasien penderita kanker.

Kris mencari nama 'Kim Suho', namun petugas tidak menemukan nama seperti itu di daftar pasien. Dan dokter bernama 'Kim Minseok' juga sudah mengundurkan diri beberapa hari lalu sebelum Suho pergi dari rumah. Kris bersikeras ingin tahu kemana Minseok pergi, namun petugas juga masih dengan tegas mengatakan jika dia tidak tahu. Data dokter yang mengundurkan diri tidak diurus lebih lanjut, tidak seperti dokter yang dipindah-tugaskan.

Kris hampir putus asa. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya kali itu adalah Suho kembali ke Korea. Tapi Korea sangat luas, bagaimana dia bisa menemukan satu orang di antara jutaan manusia seperti itu? Dan seolah Tuhan mendengar ratapannya lalu mengirimkan jawaban melalui i-pad yang iseng dia buka setelah beberapa lama dia tinggalkan. Selama ini yang memakai i-pad itu untuk bermain-main adalah Suho. Kris sendiri jarang menggunakannya karena sudah bosan.

Kris langsung membuka laman internet untuk bermain game online melalui akun jejaring sosialnya saat yang muncul bukanlah akun pribadinya melainkan akun orang lain yang belum di-log out. Kris memeriksa pemilik akun itu. KIM SUHO. Dengan niat mencari tahu dan berharap jika Suho menuliskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan posisinya sekarang, Kris mengacak-acak isi akun itu. Namun tak ada hal penting yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk di sana. Terakhir kali Suho menulis status adalah ketika mereka melewatkan makan malam di minimarket karena terjebak hujan. 3 hari sebelum Suho pergi.

**Kim Suho**

"**Raining outside, but shining inside (my heart). Cold outside, but warm inside (my ramyun cup). LOL"**

Kris tersenyum membaca tulisan itu, apalagi di bawahnya terlampir foto mangkuk ramen yang sudah matang dan mengepulkan asap putih tipis. Kris tidak pernah tahu jika Suho suka membagi hal-hal kecil seperti itu pada teman-temannya, semakin memberikan kesan jika dia memang orang yang ramah dan disukai banyak orang. Lalu, kenapa orang yang begitu ramah dan hangat malah meninggalkannya tanpa petunjuk seperti ini? Membuat ritme hidupnya kacau dan suasana hatinya berantakan. Kris menutup mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja ujung jari Kris menekan gambar amplop surat, membuka chatting pribadi Suho dengan teman-temannya. Dan di antara deretan nama pengirim pesan, ada satu yang menjadi perhatian Kris. Sebuah nama yang pernah disebut Suho. LAYIXING.

Kris membaca percakapan antara Suho dan Lay lalu menyimpulkan jika mereka memang sangat dekat. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal termasuk hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan sepertinya gadis bernama Lay itu adalah orang yang ceria seperti Suho, hanya saja dari gaya menulis kalimatnya dia adalah orang yang lebih 'liar' jika dibandingkan dengan Suho yang seperti little puppy penurut.

Kris terus men-scroll down isi chatting tersebut dan berhenti di pembicaraan mereka mengenai naskah film. Sekejab Kris teringat dengan skrip yang dibahas Suho waktu dia hampir tertidur. Meski waktu itu dia setengah sadar, memorinya masih sempat menyimpan beberapa kalimat Suho yang menyebutkan betapa menariknya film itu.

Kris langsung menghubungi manager-nya dan meminta untuk diberi peran, kalau bisa peran utama, untuk film yang naskahnya ditulis oleh adik kelas Suho tersebut. Kris berpikir, dia harus setidaknya punya alasan untuk berada di Korea dan akan mencoba melanjutkan mencari Suho di sana. Ditambah lagi, penulis itu adalah orang terdekat Suho yang pasti punya banyak informasi mengenai kekasihnya tersebut.

Kris sudah memutuskan dia akan ke Korea dan menemukan Suho. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan menemukan Suho. Walaupun mungkin Suho akan menolaknya atau meninggalkannya lagi, setidaknya dia sudah bertemu dan bertanya alasan kenapa gadis itu pergi darinya tanpa pamit. Kris yakin jika dia pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Suho dan bisa mengenalinya meski dalam jarak begitu jauh dan hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat. Kris sangat yakin akan hal itu. Suho pasti akan dia temukan. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi, tidak peduli bagaimana tempat dan kondisinya, Kris yakin dia pasti bisa mengenali Suho.

.

.

_ZYX Hall_

Sepasang mata tajam Kris menatap lekat pada sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan kedua matanya saja, yang duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang para fans. Sikap gadis itu tenang, tidak seperti fans lain yang begitu heboh meneriakkan nama Kris dan membawa spanduk. Bahkan terkesan gadis tersebut tidak tertarik untuk ikut membaur dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Mata Kris masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari sosok gadis itu meski sudah beberapa kali tatapan mata mereka bersirobok dan bisa Kris lihat ada kilat panik dari sepasang mata sipit gadis tersebut.

Acara conference press akan segera berakhir dan dilanjutkan dengan pemutaran perdana film 'First Januari'. Saat itu semua lampu akan dimatikan dan Kris bermaksud untuk pergi menyelinap keluar guna memeriksa sesuatu. Dia sudah menghubungi manager-nya untuk membantunya dan Kris benar-benar sudah merencanakan semuanya bahkan semenjak acara dimulai, semenjak dia menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

Benar saja, tepat ketika conference press ditutup dan lampu mulai dimatikan untuk memutar film, sosok gadis itu berdiri hendak pergi. Reflek, Kris ikut berdiri dari kursinya, mengundang sorot mata bertanya-tanya dari Lay dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kris, lo..." kalimat Lay terhenti.

"Gue ke toilet bentar," pamit Kris pendek dan melesat pergi ke belakang panggung.

Lelaki itu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponsel, menghubungi manager-nya.

"Bro, kalo ada cewek pake masker mau keluar, tahan dulu ya. Gue otw ke situ," ujar Kris cepat dibalas oleh suara malas manager-nya.

"Yo'i, Bro!"

Berkat sepasang kaki panjangnya, Kris dapat melewati koridor panjang dari backstage menuju pintu keluar hanya dalam beberapa langkah lebar. Laki-laki itu membelok dan matanya langsung melihat sebuah punggung sempit yang ditutupi oleh rambut yang sudah tumbuh semakin panjang semenjak terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Punggung sempit yang sama, bentuk tubuh yang sama meski sepertinya terlihat lebih kurus dari dulu, dan cara berjalan yang sama.

Kris terpaku di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa detik, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras dan napasnya yang berkejaran karena gugup. Setelah beberapa lama mengumpulkan suara dan keberanian, juga karena gadis itu sudah semakin jauh darinya, akhirnya suara Kris melepaskan sebuah nama yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir sangat ingin dia panggil. Sebuah nama yang memenuhi spasi di dalam kepalanya, nama yang tanpa sadar akan dia sebut dalam tidurnya, nama yang jika dia panggil akan menuai respon tolehan dan senyuman hangat dari pemilik nama itu. Nama yang dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya akan dia cintai.

"Kim Suho!"

Langkah sepasang kaki pendek tersebut terhenti begitu saja seolah ada remote control yang memberinya perintah untuk mengerem. Tangan putihnya yang nyaris pucat langsung meremas tali tas yang menggantung di sebelah bahunya dan sepasang mata coklatnya menatap berkabut ke arah lantai.

"Kim Suho," panggil Kris sekali lagi. "Suho-ya." Kris mengulangi lagi nama itu tanpa merasa bosan.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Suho-ya," desis Kris. "Ku mohon berbaliklah," pintanya.

Sosok gadis itu masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Namun kemudian dia luruh dan terlihat gerakannya, perlahan, menoleh ke arah Kris, membenturkan tatapan matanya tepat di tengah manik mata laki-laki tersebut. Kris tertegun melihat sepasang mata yang nampak sendu dan rapuh itu. Hilang sudah rasa gugup dan semua hal yang sudah dia rencanakan step by step di dalam kepalanya.

Sorot mata terluka itu sukses mengacak-acak isi dada Kris dan membuatnya merasa sesak dalam sekejab. Mata itu bukan mata yang dulu sering dilihat Kris. Mata itu bukan mata yang dulu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Mata itu bukan mata yang dulu selalu bersinar indah dan penuh dengan cahaya yang menyinari dunia Kris yang kelabu dan terpuruk. Mata itu bukan mata yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. Mata itu bukan mata yang selama ini dia rindukan. Mata itu terlalu menyedihkan jika dibandingkan dengan mata coklat Suho yang Kris kenal.

"Suho..." suara Kris keluar dengan pelan tanpa menuai jawaban apa-apa. Hanya hening yang memenuhi jarak posisi mereka sekarang.

-TBC-

* * *

Huwaaa...! KrisHo moment di EXOST Ep 12 so sweeet sekaleee! Udah liat 'kan? Udah 'kan? 'Kan? Yang ngaku KrisHo shipper tapi belum liat moment ini langsung dapet cap dari author: DIRAGUKAN. lol

Chapter ini menceritakan awal pertemuan Kris dan Suho yang dinanti-nanti dari chapter 1 (emang dinanti-nanti?) buat KrAy shipper, mian ya Lay-nya keluar dikit (._.)

Dari semua FF yang aku tulis, FF ini yang paling kontroversial. Kenapa? Mungkin karena FF ini mengusung cerita cinta segitiga dan ada 2 couple yang terlibat, jadi reader request 2 hal yang berbeda. Dan FYI aja yaa...itu asli bikin aku galauuu setiap kali nulisnya -,- KrisHo atau KrAy ya? KrisHo atau KrAy ya? KrisHo atau KrAy ya? Oh, GOD, please 'Save Me' *lari ke BAP* (sst, mian...author juga fandom BAP. lol *dihajar massa*)

* * *

Wanna read next chapter? **Review **please~

NO REVIEW, NO NEXT! lol

(^_^)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
